Harry Potter et le Régne du Chaos
by CyberPatmol
Summary: Attention spoiler,c'est une suite possible de Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phénix.Harry gagne en puissance,découvre l'amour au travers d'une certaine personne et j'ai pas envie de vous dire la suite,vous avez qua venir lire.Review please
1. Une Avalanche de bonne nouvelles

Harry Potter et le Règne du Chaos  
  
Chapitre premier : Une avalanche de bonnes nouvelles, enfin  
  
presque...  
  
La nuit était tombée depuis de longues heures déjà dans le quartier de  
  
Privet Drive, mais l'on pouvait toujours entendre un grattement incessant de  
  
plume provenant d'une petite fenêtre timidement éclairée par une bougie, au  
  
premier étage du numéros 4, où l'on distinguait un adolescent à l'aspect  
  
misérable avec son pantalon deux fois trop ample pour lui, maculé de boue (à  
  
cause du jardinage quotidien que son horrible tante l'obligeait à faire,  
  
surtout sous la pluie), sa chemise à carreaux trouée à de multiples endroits  
  
et ses cheveux en bataille. Ce garçons se nommait Harry Potter et avait enduré  
  
et réussit avec bravoure de terribles épreuves, là ou des sorciers plus âgés  
  
auraient pourtant échoués.  
  
La particularité de ce sorcier tenait dans le fait qu'il avait survécu  
  
au plus terrible des mages noirs à de nombreuses reprises en s'en tirant avec  
  
une simple cicatrice. Et c'était justement à cause de cette terrible cicatrice  
  
qu'il devait passer tout ses été chez les pires moldus que l'on puisse  
  
imaginer, car c'était les derniers membres vivant de sa famille.  
  
Et la raison pour laquelle il devait rester chez eux, était que cette maison  
  
était le seul endroits où il était en sécurité, grâce au sortilège de sa mère  
  
qui le protégeait tant qu'il vivait chez les Dursley. Harry était en train de  
  
finir son devoir de défense contre les forces du mal qui s'intitulait "Comment  
  
la magie théorique est aussi efficace que la pratique", un sujet ennuyant du  
  
professeur Ombrage et qui en plus était très éloigné de la vérité, au point  
  
que Harry s'amusait à penser que leur futur professeur de DFCM ne leur  
  
corrigerait pas ce devoir. Après avoir ranger précautionneusement son  
  
parchemin, il sortit son devoir de potions inachevé qu'il avait commencer la  
  
veille mais qu'il avait abandonné car le sommeil le gagnait. Il était entrain  
  
d'essayer de se rappeler comment on faisait une potion de force, car le  
  
professeur Rogue avait donné des devoirs de remise à niveau aux élèves qui,  
  
d'après lui, n'obtiendraient pas la moyenne à leurs BUSEs.  
  
Après une heure de travail acharné, Harry rangea toutes ces affaires  
  
et décida d'aller se coucher en pensant que demain il allait devoir se lever  
  
tôt, car demain c'était dimanche et que le dimanche, l'oncle Vernon n'allait  
  
pas travailler et donc il passerait sa journée à la maison. Tandis que la  
  
tante Pétunia ne se préoccupait plus de Harry la semaine, l'oncle Vernon  
  
essayait de lui rendre la vie la plus difficile possible le dimanche et se  
  
faisait un malin plaisir à lui rappeler la mort de son parrain (qu'il avait  
  
appris grâce aux informations moldues).  
  
Harry ne dormit pas beaucoup cette nuit-là, tout comme les autres  
  
nuits qu'il avait passées à Privet Drive. Il dormait le moins possible pour  
  
éviter de se remémorer la mort de Sirius, et il noyait sa tristesse dans le  
  
travail. Tout d'abord, il travaillait beaucoup l'Occlumancie et, d'ailleurs,  
  
il s'était aperçu qu'il travaillait mieux sans Rogue. Mais aussi, il avait  
  
presque finit ses devoirs de vacances, ce qui était exceptionnel étant donner  
  
qu'on était courant juillet. Après avoir finit ses devoirs il projetait de  
  
travailler sur les livres de sorts que le professeur Lupin et Sirius lui  
  
avaient offert pour Noël. Harry passait toute la journée enfermé à travailler  
  
et sortait que très peu les jours où il faisait beau, ce qui en l'occurrence  
  
était très rare cette année en comparaison à l'été dernier.  
  
Harry avait beau savoir pourquoi il devait rester chez les Dursley, il  
  
ne l'acceptait pas pour autant, car il pensait qu'il serait plus en sécurité  
  
dans le QG de l'Ordre du Phénix.  
  
Pendant que Harry remuait de sombres pensées à propos de la mort de  
  
son parrain, un hibou grand duc entra dans sa chambre et se posa sur son lit.  
  
Il était tellement occupé à se morfondre qu'il ne l'avait même pas remarqué,  
  
jusqu'au moment où le hibou se mit à hululer. Harry se redressa sur son lit et  
  
prit la lettre du hibou qui s'envola immédiatement après, Harry se demanda  
  
d'où pouvait provenir cette lettre car il n'attendait pas de lettres de ses  
  
amis avant la semaine prochaine. Poussé par sa curiosité il ouvrit la lettre:  
  
Cher Monsieur Potter,  
  
Vous trouverez ci-dessous les résultats que vous avez obtenus à l'épreuve de  
  
vos BUSES : Brevets Universels de Sorcellerie Élémentaire correspondant à la  
  
moyenne de vos résultats pratiques et théoriques, ainsi que les commentaires  
  
des examinateurs.  
  
Matières:Notes :Commentaires:  
  
Défense contre les forces du mal : Optimal Un excellent niveau vu votre âge.  
  
Métamorphose : Effort Exceptionnel Bonne pratique mais à perfectionner  
  
Soins aux créatures magiques : Effort Exceptionnel De très bonnes  
  
connaissances  
  
Sort et Enchantement : Effort Exceptionnel Pratique excellente mais  
  
travailler la théorie  
  
Botanique : Acceptable Un niveau tout a fait correct.  
  
Potions : Optimal Un art que vous maîtrisez parfaitement  
  
Astronomie : Insuffisant Matière à abandonner  
  
Divination : Insuffisant Matière à abandonner  
  
Histoire de la magie : Acceptable Un niveau correct.  
  
Vous trouverez ci-joint un formulaire à compléter selon les cours que vous  
  
désirez poursuivre l'année prochaine, à rendre obligatoirement le jour de la  
  
rentrée au professeur responsable de votre maison. Si vos résultats ne  
  
correspondent pas à l'orientation professionnelle que vous aviez envisagée,  
  
veuillez prendre rendez-vous avec le professeur responsable de votre maison  
  
lors de la rentrée scolaire.  
  
Examinateur : Mr Tofty  
  
Respectueusement,   
  
Griselda Marchebank : Présidente de l'Académie des examinateurs magiques  
  
Après avoir relu la lettre à plusieurs reprises Harry n'en revenait pas, car,  
  
Premièrement, il avait obtenu 7 BUSEs ce qui était exceptionnel et même  
  
inespéré. Mais aussi, et surtout, il avait magnifiquement réussi son BUSE de  
  
potions et il imaginait déjà la tête du professeur Rogue quand il le verrait  
  
entrer dans sa classe, alors qu'il pensait s'en être débarrassé pour de bon.  
  
Harry était fier de lui et se mit a penser que cette journée n'allait pas être  
  
si mauvaise que ça, mais aussi, il espérait que Ron et Hermione avaient  
  
obtenus autant de BUSEs que lui.  
  
.....................................  
  
Deux semaines étaient passées depuis que Harry avait reçu les  
  
résultats de ses BUSES, mais bizarrement, il n'avait pas reçu de hiboux depuis  
  
ce jour et donc il ne savait pas si ses amis avaient eu de si bonnes notes.  
  
Harry avait passé toute son après-midi à tondre le gazon, laver la voiture et  
  
arroser les bosquets de fleurs. Il était épuisé et affamé. Après avoir prit  
  
son souper, qui était trois fois moins consistant que son énorme cousin, qui  
  
avait pris plus de dix kilos depuis l'été dernier. Cela venait du fait que la  
  
tante Pétunia veillait à ce que son Dudlichounet chéri mange bien depuis  
  
l'attaque des détraqueurs. Après être monté dans sa chambre, il se mit à  
  
travailler le sort de déviation de sorts mineurs, en théorie bien sur, car il  
  
ne pouvait pas faire de la magie. Après quatre heures de travail acharné,  
  
Harry avait apprit deux autres sorts, en théorie toujours.  
  
Mais, au moment ou il se préparait à aller se coucher, quelque chose  
  
tapa à sa fenêtre; malgré le fait qu'il faisait nuit noir, on pouvait voir que  
  
s'était un phénix grâce à l'aura qui l'éclairait. Mais ce n'était pas  
  
n'importe quel phénix, c'était Fumseck, qui portait plusieurs paquets à  
  
l'intérieur d'un grand filet. Après quelques secondes de surprise, Harry prit  
  
le filet du phénix et le caressa tendrement. Puis il décida d'ouvrir les  
  
paquets que le sac contenait.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Tout d'abord, je voudrais te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire malgré les  
  
derniers événements.  
  
Harry avait complètement oublié que c'était le jour de son anniversaire.  
  
Ensuite, je vais te dire une bonne nouvelle, on viendra te chercher dans  
  
quinze jours pour que tu passes de bonnes fins de vacances. Et pour  
  
continuer sur une note tout aussi joyeuse, je suis heureux de te dire que  
  
j'ai trouvé l'autre moitié du miroir que Sirius ta donné, si je ne me  
  
trompe pas. Cela signifie que tu pourra être en contact permanent avec  
  
tes amis pendant les deux prochaines semaines, si tu le désires.  
  
A bientôt,  
  
Remus Lupin et Tonks  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet qu'il y avait avec et trouva deux livres  
  
traitant du métier d'auror: "Comment devenir Auror" et "Qu'est ce que le  
  
métier d'Auror". Harry était ravi de ses deux livres et il pensa qu'il aurait  
  
de quoi s'occuper pendant deux semaines. Avant d'ouvrir une autre lettre.  
  
Salut Harry,   
  
J'espère que tu passes de bonnes vacances malgré les évènement récents  
  
et le fait que tu soit chez ton oncle et ta tante, j'ai supplié de te faire  
  
venir plus tôt, mais Dumbledore ma répondu qu'il avait ses raisons pour que  
  
tu reste chez eux et que tu le savais. Comme tu le sais, je suis toujours en  
  
contact ( Tout ce qu'il y a de plus amicaux ,je précise) avec Victor et il  
  
est venu passer les deux premières semaines de juillet chez moi, mais  
  
juste avant qu'il parte, Dumbledore est venu nous voir, et il lui a parlé de  
  
l'ordre sans rentrer dans les détails et Victor avait l'air intéressé puis il  
  
est partit avec Dumbledore je sais pas ou, mais je pense qu'il veut le faire  
  
rentrer dans l'ordre.  
  
A part ça, je te souhaite un très bon anniversaire et j'espère que mon  
  
cadeau te plaira. J'ai hâte de te revoir, tu me manques beaucoup.   
  
PS: Ah, j'allais oublier, j'ai eu 7 BUSES je vais pouvoir continuer à espérer  
  
être Médicomage. Et toi ,j'espère que ta mieux réussi que Ron.  
  
À bientôt,  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry ouvrit le paquet de Hermione et y trouva, à sa grande surprise, un  
  
collier avec un petit éclat de cristal en son milieu. Il trouvait ça très  
  
joli, mais se demandait pourquoi Hermione lui avait offert un collier, alors  
  
il regarda à l'arrière du paquet et vit une petite note:  
  
Victor et moi avons beaucoup discuté avant de se rencontrer et il m'a  
  
dit qu'il connaissait quelque chose qui pourrait t'aider a te défendre, alors  
  
je lui ai dit de l'amener. Et en faisant des recherches sur le chemin de  
  
traverse je me suis aperçue que ce collier avait une légende particulière  
  
renommée mondialement:  
  
Le diamant que renferme ce collier a le pouvoir de libérer un protecteur  
  
qui pourra aider et apprendre beaucoup de choses à la personne qui le  
  
possède, à l'unique condition que cette personne a le cœur pur et une  
  
puissance magique considérable. Mais ce n'est qu'une légende. Harry était  
  
content de son cadeau mais se demandait en quoi ça pourrait lui être utile,  
  
mais aussi, il trouvait bizarre que Hermione lui offre quelque chose en  
  
rapport avec une légende, alors qu'en principe elle était très rationnelle.  
  
Après avoir observé un moment ce collier, Harry ouvrit une autre lettre.  
  
Salut Harry,  
  
Bon anniversaire! Alors comment ce passe ces vacance, j'espère qu'elles se  
  
passent mieux que l'année dernière. En tout cas, pour moi, c'est pire, car je  
  
me suis fait jeter par ma mère : j'ai eu que 3 BUSES et ma meilleure note  
  
était en Défense contre les forces du mal et j'ai eu qu'un "au-dessus des  
  
espérances". Bon ben voilà, passe de bonnes vacs en espérant que ton cadeau te  
  
plaise.  
  
Ps:Fred et George m'ont aider pour ton cadeau.  
  
Amicalement,  
  
Ron  
  
Harry était déçu de savoir que Ron n'avait eu que 3 BUSES, ce qui signifiait  
  
que Harry et Hermione feraient des cours sans Ron. Puis il ouvrit son cadeau  
  
et découvrit un vif d'or qui se mit à virevolter dans la chambre, avant que  
  
Harry l'attrape d'un geste vif. Harry était très content de ce cadeau, mais il  
  
décida de jouer avec plus tard, et de poursuivre l'exploration de ces lettres.  
  
Cher Harry,  
  
Bon anniversaire Harry, j'espère que tes moldus ne t'embêtent pas trop et  
  
que tu passes de bonnes vacances malgré tout. Et j'espère que ton cadeau te  
  
plaira. En dehors de sa Grawp va très bien et il commence à bien comprendre  
  
l'anglais et à savoir se tenir tranquille depuis que Dumbledore m'aide.  
  
Dumbledore a des bonnes nouvelles en ce qui concerne les géants, car, comme je  
  
te l'avais dit, il y avait des géants qui s'étaient réfugiés dans  
  
les montagnes, eh bien, grâce à l'aide de Dumbledore, ils sont guérit et ont  
  
accepté de venir nous aider. En ce moment, ils sont en route et vont venir  
  
se réfugier dans la forêts.  
  
Au revoir,  
  
Hagrid  
  
Après avoir lu la lettre, Harry se sentait soulagé que des gens s'allient à  
  
Dumbledore, puis il ouvrit le petit paquet qu'il y avait avec. Et il trouva à  
  
l'intérieur, une montre, mais, après l'avoir examinée de plus près, il  
  
s'aperçut que c'était une montre qui ne donnait pas l'heure, mais donnait  
  
l'endroit où se trouvaient certaines personnes, exactement comme celle  
  
qu'avait Mme Weasley. Puis, après l'avoir mise à son poignet, il ouvrit la  
  
dernier lettre.  
  
Bon anniversaire associé,  
  
Toi qui nous a permis de réaliser notre rêve , aujourd'hui nous te souhaitons  
  
un bon anniversaire et t'offrons un exemplaire de tous nos lots afin de  
  
trouver tes préférés, et de venir les chercher gratuitement dans notre  
  
boutique de "Farce pour sorcier facétieux".  
  
En te remerciant encore,  
  
Fred et George   
  
Après avoir posé la lettre, il ouvrit le dernier des paquets, qui était sans  
  
aucun doute le plus grand, et trouva à l'intérieur toute sorte de farce que  
  
Harry connaissait bien. 


	2. Les problemes sont de retours

Second Chapitre : Les problèmes sont de retour  
  
Aussitôt qu'il eu terminé de lire ses lettres, Harry alla se coucher, et  
  
rêva qu'il utilisait les farces des jumeaux Weasley sur son cousin et sa  
  
bande. Après avoir passé une bonne nuit sans cauchemar, Harry décida qu'il  
  
pourrait sortir un peu se dégourdir les jambes en guise de cadeau  
  
d'anniversaire, malgré la promesse qu'il avait fait à Dumbledore au sujet de  
  
ne pas s'éloigner du quartier de Privet Drive.   
  
En sortant, Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son cousin était  
  
affreusement pâle et qu'il n'était pas sortit depuis deux jours. Mais avant  
  
qu'il est eu le temps de réfléchir à cela, quelque chose d'autre attira son  
  
attention, mais, ce coup-ci, ce ne fut pas son cousin, mais un étrange bruit  
  
strident provenant d'une petite maison placée un peu plus loin dans Privet  
  
Drive. Harry pressa le pas comme si quelque chose d'irrésistible l'attirait  
  
vers cette maison, mais, une fois qu'il fut devant la maison, il remarqua que  
  
s'était la maison de Mme Figgs, aussitôt la peur s'empara de lui, car le cri  
  
qu'il avait entendu n'était pas celui de cette femme.  
  
Sans trop réfléchir, Harry pénétra à l'intérieur de la maison et la trouva  
  
Dévastée; au lieu de l'habituelle odeur de chou, on pouvait sentir une odeur  
  
de pourriture. Mais ce ne fut qu'une fois qu'il vit se qui attaquait Mme Figg  
  
qu'il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas sa baguette sur lui. Prit par la panique, il  
  
pensa très fort au fait qu'il avait été stupide de sortir sans sa baguette et  
  
quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit un léger sifflement qui pénétra à  
  
l'intérieur de la maison et s'arrêta a quelque centimètre de lui.  
  
Harry n'en revenait pas, il venait d'appeler sa baguette par la pensée, il  
  
avait fait une fois de plus de la magie sans baguette. Après ces quelques  
  
secondes d'hésitations, Harry essaya de distraire les cinq harpies pour que  
  
Mme Figg puisse sortir de la maison. Harry essaya de se rappeler à toutes  
  
vitesse au moyen que lui avait appris le faux professeur Maugrey pour détruire  
  
les harpies pendant que celles-ci commençaient à l'entourer.  
  
"Les harpies sont des créatures des ténèbres possédant une forte  
  
résistance à la magie et les seuls sorts efficaces sont très difficiles à  
  
exécuter et demandent une grande pratique avant de les réussir, car ce sont  
  
des sorts de magie noire. Mais leur faiblesse tient dans leur faible force  
  
physique, donc le sort idéal pour s'en débarrasser est celui qui permet de  
  
transformer sa baguette en une épée, mais ce sort demande une forte puissance  
  
magique et je doute que l'un d'entre vous arrive à le réaliser."  
  
Harry n'avait pas le choix, il devait essayer de transformer sa baguette en  
  
épée ou partir en courant.  
  
-Metamorphosus epico revelatum, dit-il sans grande conviction.  
  
Et à sa grande stupéfaction, il y eu de grand flashs rouges et or pendant  
  
quelque secondes et quand ce fut finit, il ne tenait plus sa baguette, mais  
  
une grande épée incrustée de diamants qu'il connaissait bien, car il l'avait  
  
déjà utilisée contre un basilic il y a quelques années, c'était l'épée de  
  
Gryffondor.  
  
Après la surprise de savoir qu'il avait réussit son sort, il s'aperçut que les  
  
harpies qui étaient devant lui, commençaient à reculer à la vue de son épée.  
  
Puis, d'un de ses réflexes de quidditch, il planta son épée dans le corps tout  
  
fripé de la harpie qui était à coté de lui et qui explosa en fumée. Puis il  
  
recommença à tuer celles de devant, mais pendant qu'il les attaquait, il fut  
  
blessé au niveau du bras par une harpie qui était derrière lui. Quelques  
  
minutes plus tard, toutes les harpies étaient disparues de la maison, mais  
  
celle-ci n'était plus reconnaissable. Harry était fier de lui, car il s'en  
  
était bien sortit contre cinq harpies.  
  
Mais à l'instant où il sortit de la maison, tout sentiment de bonheur et  
  
de fierté s'envola, car des dizaines de harpies se trouvaient dans la rue  
  
entrain d'encercler une personne qui se débrouillait assez mal contre les  
  
harpies.  
  
Alors Harry décida d'aller l'aider, et il commença à éventrer les harpies  
  
qui ne l'avaient pas encore remarqué. Après avoir tué une dizaine de harpies,  
  
il se retrouva encerclé avec Victor Krum, mais tout les deux ensemble, ils  
  
arrivaient à se défendre et à décimer les harpies jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y en ait  
  
plus, s'en sortant simplement avec quelques coupures et égratignures. Après  
  
leur terrible combat, Harry se décida de poser la question qui le tourmentait  
  
depuis qu'il avait vu Victor, mais Victor commença avant lui.  
  
- Merci beaucoup Harry, c'est incroyable, c'est toi qui me sauve alors que  
  
c'est moi qui suis sensé te protéger, on peut dire que j'ai brillé pour ma  
  
première mission de l'Ordre, dit il désespérément.  
  
- Ne t'inquiète pas, Dumbledore ne t'en voudra pas, mais pourquoi d'autres  
  
membres de l'Ordre ne sont pas venu nous aider, répondit Harry.  
  
- Oh mince, j'ai oublié de les prévenir, au revoir, il faut que j'y aille,  
  
prépare tes affaires on vient te chercher ce soir, dit il précipitamment  
  
avant de transplaner.  
  
Alors harry décida de remétamorphoser sa baguette avant de rentrer chez son  
  
oncle et sa tante, mais en partant, il repensa à Mme Figg qu'il n'avait plus  
  
revue depuis qu'il était entré dans la maison et se promis de demander à  
  
Victor s'il ne l'avait pas vue. Sur le chemin du retour, Harry ne remarqua pas  
  
que les rues étaient désertes et que tout les moldus du quartiers étaient  
  
scotchés à leur fenêtre entrain de regarder une grande tête de mort flotter  
  
au-dessus de la maison de Mme Figg, c'est seulement quand il se retourna  
  
qu'il vit le symbole de Voldemort flotter sur le quartier, ce qui le surprit  
  
étant donné que seuls les mangemorts pouvaient la faire. Il en déduit donc  
  
qu'il y avait eu des mangemorts, mais ce qui était bizarre, c'était le fait  
  
qu'ils ne l'aient pas attaqué.  
  
Harry ne prit même pas la peine d'expliquer à son oncle et sa tante ce qui  
  
s'était passé et monta directement dans sa chambre où l'habituel hiboux du  
  
ministère l'attendait. Il se dirigea donc vers le hiboux et prit la lettre:  
  
Cher Mr Potter,  
  
Nous avons reçu des informations selon lesquelles vous auriez exécuté une  
  
multitude de sortilèges, ce matin, à 7h15, dans une zone habitée par des  
  
moldus et en présence de nombre d'entre eux. En raison de cette violation du  
  
décret sur la Restriction de l'usage da la magie chez les sorciers de premier  
  
cycle et des nombreux avertissements que vous avez reçu précédemment, nous  
  
vous demandons de rester à votre domicile, des représentants du ministère se  
  
présenteront dans les plus brefs délais à votre domicile afin de juger de  
  
votre comportement et décideront la sentence qui vous convient, en  
  
espérant que vous aurez de bonnes explications,  
  
Mafalda Hopkrik  
  
Service des usages abusifs de la magie  
  
Ministère de la Magie  
  
Après avoir relu à deux reprises la lettre, Harry remarqua la dernière phrase  
  
de la lettre qui montrait la différence avec les lettres de l'année dernière.  
  
Même avec cette phrase d'encouragement, Harry s'inquiétait beaucoup de la  
  
réaction du ministère quand il devra expliquer qu'il s'est battu avec  
  
plusieurs dizaines de Harpies et qu'il s'en n'est sortit qu'avec de simples  
  
égratignures. Même si le ministère sait que Voldemort est revenu et qu'il a  
  
fait ses excuses à Dumbledore et à Harry, Fudge a encore beaucoup de rancœur  
  
et tient toujours à garder son poste malgré la pression de la communauté  
  
sorcière.  
  
Après quelques minutes de réflexion intenses sur l'explication qu'il devra  
  
fournir aux employés du ministère, Harry décida d'aller se reposer sur son  
  
lit. Mais à ce moment là, l'Oncle Vernon frappa violemment à la porte et Harry  
  
alla ouvrir.  
  
-Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ces fous avec leur...enfin... tu sais quoi dans  
  
leur main qui s'en serve sur tous les voisins?  
  
-Quoi! Déjà! Répondu Harry.  
  
-Dèjà quoi ? Répondu immédiatement Vernon.  
  
-Mme Figg a été attaquée et j'ai du utiliser la magie pour la sauver,  
  
maintenant, laisse moi passer je vais aller voir les gens du ministère.  
  
Harry descendit rapidement l'escalier pour arriver dans le salons où Mme Bones  
  
et Dumbledore l'attendaient.  
  
-Bienvenue Harry s'exclama Albus en le voyant arriver.  
  
-Bonjour professeur Dumbledore, bonjour Mme Bones. Répondit timidement Harry.  
  
-Ne sois pas timide Harry, on est juste venus pour s'expliquer, allez raconte  
  
nous tout en détails.  
  
Harry raconta tout dans les détails à ses deux interlocuteurs, Albus n'eut  
  
aucune réaction à la fin du récit, contrairement à Amélia qui parut horrifiée.  
  
-T'avais raison Albus quand tu disais que ce petit était fabuleux. S'exclama  
  
Mme Bones.  
  
-C'est vrai que Harry a beaucoup de courage, mais il a le don de se mettre  
  
toujours où il ne faut pas, en particulier quand on lui ordonne de rester  
  
tranquille. Répondit malicieusement Dumbledore.  
  
-Qu'allez-vous faire pour tous les moldus qui m'ont aperçut chez Mme Figg?  
  
(car Harry avait omit de préciser qu'il était accompagné de Victor Krum)  
  
Demanda Harry.  
  
-On a envoyé une brigade entière d'Oubliator s'en charger. Répondit Mme Bones.  
  
-Bon, je pense que c'est clair que Harry est dans le même cas que l'été  
  
précédent et que donc il est acquitté, car il a utiliser la magie uniquement  
  
pour sauver sa vie et celle d'une autre personne. Dit soudainement Dumbledore.  
  
-Certainement Albus, mais j'aimerais savoir où Harry passera le reste des  
  
vacances étant donné que je ne pense pas que vous allez le laisser ici après  
  
ce qui c'est passé. Demanda Amelia.  
  
-S'il l'accepte, il pourra passer le reste des vacances à Poudlard, mais  
  
j'aimerais que cela reste entre vous et moi, Amélia, car comme je vous l'ai  
  
rappelé il y a quelque jours, Voldemort a des espions partout et,  
  
malheureusement, même au ministère. Rétorqua le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
-Effectivement, je pense que, comme, lors de la première guerre il doit avoir  
  
ses espions au ministère, donc je garderai cette information le plus  
  
secrètement possible, Albus.  
  
-Bon si c'est tout ce que tu voulais nous dire, tu peux aller dans ta chambre  
  
pour préparer tes affaires et attendre le moment où tu devras partir. Décida  
  
finalement Dumbledore.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Harry monta les escaliers quatre à  
  
quatre pour préparer ces affaires avant que les membres de l'Ordre arrivent le  
  
chercher.  
  
Mais il fut stoppé net devant la porte de sa chambre par son oncle fou de rage  
  
avec sa veine sur la tempe qui était prête çà exploser.  
  
-Répond-moi maintenant, que font ces personnes avec leur machin sur les  
  
voisins, est-ce qu'il leur font du mal, est ce qu'ils se souviendront de  
  
quelque chose? Rugit son oncle.  
  
-Non ils leur font tout oublier et maintenant laisse moi préparer mes  
  
affaires. Répondit furieusement Harry.  
  
-Quoi? Tu t'en vas? Tu pourrais nous demander notre avis à ta tante et à moi!  
  
-Je n'en ai rien à faire de vous, vous n'êtes pas mes parents!  
  
-Ben heureusement, sinon j'aurais finit en chair à saucisse. Répondit en  
  
rigolant d'un air sadique l'oncle Vernon. Et, de toute façon, toutes les  
  
personnes qui t'aiment finissent par mourir comme des bons à rien qu'ils  
  
étaient.  
  
-Retire sa tout de suite!!! Hurla Harry  
  
-Et pourquoi gamin, je dis seulement la vérité, c'était de vrais bons à rien  
  
avec leur troupe de fou qui les suivaient tous le temps. Et je félicite  
  
totalement ce lord machin chose pour nous avoir débarrassé de cette sale  
  
vermine, même si Pétunia dit que c'est un véritable monstre, moi j'y croit  
  
pas.  
  
Harry fulminait, il n'arrivait pas à ce calmer, son oncle était en train de  
  
faire l'éloge de la personne la plus horrible au monde et critiquait les  
  
personnes qui ont donnés leur vie pour empêcher Voldemort de tuer tous les  
  
moldus. Non, s'en étais trop il ne pouvait pas continuer à écouter de  
  
telles bêtises, il fallait qu'il fasse quelque chose, mais quoi...Tout d'un   
  
coup, l'oncle Vernon fut projeté contre le mur à l'autre bout du couloir avec  
  
une telle force qu'il fit trembler tout la maison, puis se mis a dégringoler  
  
dans les escaliers pour finalement atterrir dans le salon, juste devant les  
  
pieds de Dumbledore qui fit un bon en arrière pour l'éviter.  
  
En voyant l'oncle à Harry débouler de cette façon les escaliers, Dumbledore se  
  
précipita vers le premier étage où il trouva Harry, allongé par terre entouré  
  
d'une aura impressionnante de couleur rouge et or. Harry était par terre la  
  
tête penché sur le coté, les paupières fermées et sa baguette dans la poche  
  
arrière de son jean (lol) vibrait et projetait des étincelles qui auraient pu  
  
éclairer les couleur si on avait été la nuit.  
  
Dumbledore se précipita à ses cotés, murmura une longue formule et Harry  
  
sortit de sa torpeur, les yeux grands ouverts, encore déboussolé.  
  
-Ça va Harry? Tu te sent bien? Murmura le directeur de Poudlard.  
  
-Euh...enfin...oui je crois...qu'est ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure, je me  
  
souviens que je me suis énervé et j'ai vu l'oncle Vernon partir frapper  
  
l'autre bout du couloir, projeté par une étrange lumière sang et or.  
  
-J'ai ma petite idée à ce sujet, mais je ne t'en ferai pas part pour  
  
l'instant, peut être plus tard.  
  
Après avoir parlé un petit moment, Harry se leva et alla directement dans sa  
  
chambre préparer ses affaires, tandis que Dumbledore retournait voir Mme Bones  
  
pour repartir au ministère faire son rapport au Mangenmagot. 


	3. Les “vacances” à Poudlard

Troisième Chapitre : Les "vacances" à Poudlard   
  
Harry était étendu sur son lit, lorsque quelqu'un tapa à la porte.   
  
-Descend tout de suite et va t'en à jamais dans ton école de fou. Tempesta l'oncle Vernon.   
  
-J'arrive. Répondit Harry, soulagé du fait qu'il allait enfin quitter les Dursley.   
  
Harry sauta sur son lit prit, toutes ces affaires qu'il avait déjà préparées, ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers en tirant son énorme valise jusqu'à la porte d'entrée où Maugrey, Tonks et Lupin l'attendaient devant le Magicobus.   
  
-Alors comment vas-t, Harry? Demanda Lupin.   
  
-Ça irait mieux si Dumbledore m'expliquait ce qui c'est passé! Répondit Harry.   
  
-Dumbledore te le dira bien assez tôt.   
  
Après cette brève discussion, Harry grimpa dans le Magicobus où Stan l'attendait.   
  
-Regarde Ern qui c'est qui vient de rentrer! C'est Harry! Hurla le contrôleur du Magicobus.   
  
-Si jamais tu prononces son nom, je te jette un sort qui te plongera dans un oubli définitif, menaça Tonks en poussant Harry à l'intérieur.   
  
-D'acc...d'accord, répondit timidement Stan.   
  
Après quelques minutes, Harry était assis à l'arrière du Magicobus, entouré de Maugrey et de Lupin, tandis que Tonks surveillait les valises de Harry. À cette heure-ci de la journée, il y avait très peu de personnes qui utilisaient le Magicobus, ce qui permit au quatuor d'arriver rapidement à Pré au lard.   
  
Une fois descendu du Magicobus, Harry vit qu'une diligence, tirée par un sombral, les attendait.   
  
Harry, accompagné de son escorte, grimpa dans la diligence et se dirigea vers le château. Une fois arrivés devant la masse imposante de la grande porte, les trois adultes laissèrent Harry et s'en allèrent en lui promettant de revenir bientôt.   
  
Harry ouvrit les lourdes portes de Poudlard, traversa le long couloir, et se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor pour poser ses affaires. Une fois arrivé dans la salle commune de Gryfondor, il trouva Dobby qui y faisait le ménage.   
  
-Oh ... Bonjour... Est-ce que le maître Harry Potter a passé de bonnes vacances? Demanda le petit elfe.   
  
-Si on peut dire, répondit précipitamment le survivant qui pensait plutôt à aller voir Dumbledore qu'à parler à Dobby.   
  
-Si le maître est pressé, alors Dobby ne le dérangera pas plus longtemps, siffla l'elfe de maison avant de disparaître dans un claquement de doigts.   
  
Après sa brève discussion avec Dobby, Harry se dirigea dans sa chambre et y posa toutes ses affaires avant de se précipiter devant le bureau de son directeur. Mais une fois devant, il remarqua qu'il ne connaissait pas le mot de passe. Il essaya de dire toutes les sortes de bonbons qu'il connaissait, mais en vain. Au moment où Harry commençait à désespérer, il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui et se retourna.   
  
-Ah! Harry, je suis heureux que tu sois déjà arrivé car j'ai quelque chose d'important à te montrer, mais avant tout, comment c'est passé ce voyage? Demanda le vieux directeur.   
  
-Pas trop mal, après ce qui vient de ce passer, mais pouvez vous enfin me dire ce qui c'est passé chez mon oncle et ma tante? Rétorqua Harry.   
  
-Non, désolé Harry je ne peux pas te le dire tant que je ne serai pas sûr, mais j'ai autre chose à te donner qui te fera certainement plaisir, lui répondit le vieillard.   
  
Après avoir prononcé sa phrase, Dumbledore sortit de sa poche une enveloppe rouge et or qu'il donna à Harry.   
  
Cher Harry,   
  
Si tu lis cette lettre, c'est que quelque chose m'est arrivé et que Dumbledore et toi allez bien. Cette lettre est en fait un testament, ou plutôt, mon testament, dans lequel je te cède tout ce qui m'appartenait avant que je sois emprisonné à Azkaban.   
  
C'est-à-dire : ma maison (Dumbledore t'indiquera où elle se situe), mon coffre de Gringot, ainsi que le secret d'une salle que les maraudeurs et ta mère ont découverte et aménagée lors de notre dernière année d'étude (là aussi, Dumbledore t'indiquera où elle se situe).   
  
Mais cette lettre ne me sert pas uniquement de testament, car elle me sert à te dire un dernier au revoir, mais aussi à te féliciter d'avoir survécu jusque-là et que, même si je suis mort, tu ne dois pas culpabiliser, mais plutôt te préparer à combattre Voldemort en travaillant dur, mais n'oublie pas de t'amuser quand il le faut. Et n'oublie jamais que, quelque part, tes parents et moi t'observons et serons fier de toi quoi qu'il arrive.   
  
Adieu Harry James Potter!   
  
Ton parrain, Sirius   
  
Après avoir relu la lettre à plusieurs reprises, il avait de multiples questions à poser à son vieux directeur et se décida à commencer avec la plus importante à ses yeux.   
  
-Comment se fait-il que Sirius avait déjà fait son testament alors qu'il n'avait aucune raison de penser qu'il allait mourir?   
  
-Tu vois, Harry, si Sirius avait préparé son testament, ce n'était pas parce qu'il pensait mourir, mais plutôt parce que c'est indispensable de préparer son testament quand on rentre dans l'Ordre, répondit le vieux directeur.   
  
-Ah, d'accord. Que possédait Sirius avant sa mort? Demanda Harry.   
  
-Eh bien, il avait beaucoup d'argent, il avait une maison, en plus de square Grimmaurd, et beaucoup d'objets d'Auror, étant donné qu'il en était un lui-même avant d'aller à Azkaban.   
  
-Et qu'est-ce qui me revient?   
  
-Tout, sauf une partie de l'argent qu'il a donnée au pauvre Lupin.   
  
-Et qu'est-ce que cette salle de Poudlard dont il parle dans la lettre?   
  
-Je te révèlerai son emplacement un peu plus tard dans l'année, lorsque tu seras prêt, enfin j'espère. Et pour éviter que le secret se perde, si il m'arrivait quelque chose, j'ai mit son emplacement dans ma pensine.   
  
-Et quand serai-je prêt?   
  
-Lorsque tu arriveras à me désarmer.   
  
-Mais c'est impossible, vous êtes le meilleur sorcier au monde.   
  
-Et alors, ne dit-on pas que l'élève est toujours meilleur que son maître ?   
  
-Certes, mais je ne suis pas votre élève, et vous n'êtes pas plus mon maître.   
  
-Jusqu'au mois de juin, tu aurais eu raison, mais maintenant tout a changer et j'ai prit la décision de te faire travailler moi-même, car le monde dépend de toi, même si sa ne te plait pas forcément. Jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai toujours voulu te ménager, mais maintenant, j'ai comprit mon erreur, et je vais faire mon possible pour que tu aies le niveau pour te mesurer à Voldemort.   
  
-Vous comptez me faire travailler cet été et c'est pour cela que ne vous ne m'avez pas amené au square Grimmaurd?   
  
-En parti, oui, mais tu ne vas pas travailler que cet été, mais tous le long de l'année et même, s'il le faut, l'année prochaine et celle d'après.   
  
-Mais, comment pourrais-je faire avec mes cours? Je n'aurai jamais le temps!   
  
-T'inquiète pas Harry, le professeur McGonagall et moi-même t'avons préparé un emploi du temps adéquat, même si j'avoue qu'il est très chargé.   
  
-D'accord, et quand est-ce que je commence mon apprentissage?   
  
-Dès demain matin avec un cours d'occlumancie pour évaluer ton niveau, puis un cours dans lequel je t'apprendrai les bases de la légilimencie. Et enfin toute l'après midi, je te ferai travailler tes sorts d'attaque et de défense.   
  
Après cette entrevue, le survivant, accompagné de son maître, se dirigea vers la grande salle dans laquelle ils prirent leur dîner, puis Harry retourna dans son dortoir et Dumbledore se dirigea dans son bureau.   
  
.....................................   
  
Le lendemain matin, le jeune Gryffondor se leva de son lit et se dirigea dans la grande salle où il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de Firenze (car, malgré le fait que les centaures c'étaient calmés et avaient laissé Hagrid et Dumbledore aller dans la forêt, ils avaient trop de rancœur envers Firenze pour le laisser revenir pour l'instant) et du directeur.   
  
Après le petit déjeuner, Harry suivit Dumbledore dans son bureau, dans lequel le vieux directeur lui demanda de s'asseoir.   
  
-Avant de commencer ce cours, j'aimerais te poser une question, t'es-tu entraîné sans l'aide de Rogue?   
  
-Oui, mais cet été uniquement, et je pense que je travaille mieux sans Rogue.   
  
-Professeur Rogue, Harry, bon, j'espère que tu as progressé, si tu es prêt, on commence.   
  
-C'est bon.   
  
-Legilimens, prononça tranquillement le directeur, tandis que Harry se concentrait de son mieux.   
  
Alors, tout d'un coup, Harry sentit quelque chose qui essayer de rentrer dans son esprit, mais il arrivait à résister pour l'instant, et cela pendant une longue minute avant de s'écrouler par terre.   
  
-C'était très bien Harry, et tu vois que tes efforts ont payé, car tu arrives à me repousser pendant un long moment, alors qu'avec le professeur Rogue, tu n'arrivais même pas a résister sans ta baguette.   
  
-Comment savez-vous cela?   
  
-Bien, comme je te l'ai dit il y a 2 mois, je te surveille souvent, même quand tu ne t'y attends pas.   
  
-Allez Harry, on réessaye. 1...2...3 légilimens.   
  
Ce coup-ci, Harry résista un très long moment, jusqu'à ce que Dumbledore augmente au maximum la puissance du sort et qu'Harry fut entourer d'un halo rouge et or et qu'il projeta son directeur dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement par terre et que sa baguette atterrisse dans les mains d'Harry.   
  
-Très bien Harry, c'était vraiment très bien. Mais est-ce que tu as fait exprès d'utiliser le sortilège de désarmement? Demanda le vieux directeur qui se releva péniblement du sol.   
  
-Non, je suis désolé, je résistais de toutes mes forces et tout d'un coup, j'ai   
  
senti un champs de phénix dans ma tête qui m'a redonné du courage et tout d'un coup, je me suis senti beaucoup plus puissant et j'ai senti que j'avait la force de vous résister et tout d'un coup, je vous ai vu par terre.   
  
-Tu te souviens hier je t'ai dit que je t'indiquerais le secret de la chambre à l'instant où tu arriverais à me désarmer? Et c'est ce que tu viens de faire, même si tu n'en était pas conscient, car le plus important, c'est qu'une partie de toi c'est débloquée avec la mort de Sirius et que maintenant elle se développe, et c'est pour cela que tu trouveras dans la chambre des choses utiles pour ton enseignement maintenant que tu en as les possibilités magiques. Et n'oublie pas le cadeau d'Hermione pour y aller, car il te sera utile.   
  
-Et où se trouve cette pièce?   
  
-Ah! Oui! J'allais oublier, elle se trouve au 4e étage, derrière le portrait représentant le meilleur sorcier de tous les temps, j'ai nommé le grand Merlin. Mais tu n'y entreras qu'une fois que tu auras fini tes cours de la journée.   
  
.....................................   
  
Après le cours d'Occlumancie et celui de Legilimencie (dans lequel Harry a   
  
faillit réussir à percer les barrières de Dumbledore), Harry était entrain   
  
de montrer tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait à son directeur, quand de   
  
grands bruits se firent attendre dans la forêt interdite. 


	4. Les Protecteurs

Quatrième Chapitre : Les Protecteurs   
  
Dumbledore et son élève se penchèrent à la fenêtre et aperçurent une bonne vingtaine de géants accompagnés d'Hagrid et de Mme Maxime entrain de pénétrer dans le parc de Poudlard et de s'asseoir prés du lac, tandis que Graup sortait de la forêt pour aller rejoindre ses confrères.   
  
À la vue des géants, Harry laissa échapper une petite exclamation de joie tandis que Dumbledore se précipitait en dehors de la classe pour aller accueillir ses invités en disant à Harry que le cour était terminé. Mais Harry se dépêcha de le rattraper pour aller voir son grand ami, le remercier pour son cadeau et lui demander quelques explications sur l'arrivée d'autant de géants.   
  
Après une longue course pour rattraper Dumbledore, Harry arriva en compagnie de celui-ci dans la cour de Poudlard où s'étaient installés les géants. Ils étaient réunis autour des deux demis géants et commençaient à s'impatienter.   
  
Dumbledore salua Hagrid et Olympe, puis il demanda aux géants qui était le Gurg de cette colonie en utilisant leur propre langage. Après quelques minutes de pourparler, le directeur apprit qu'ils avaient nommé Hagrid leur Gurg, car sa mère était une très bonne Gurg (malgré sa violence) avant sa mort, mais aussi parce que lui et Mme Maxime les avaient sauvé de plusieurs mangemorts qui les menaçaient. Entre autre, il apprit aussi que cette colonie représentait les derniers géants du monde, car ils avaient réussis à tuer ceux qui supportaient Voldemort, et qu'ils étaient tous prêt à s'opposer au seigneur des ténèbres, mais à plusieurs conditions parmi lesquelles le fait que Dumbledore soit l'intermédiaire entre eux et le reste de la population, qu'ils ne soient plus pourchassés par les aurors et que leur lieu de résidence, la forêt interdite, soit connu uniquement que de Dumbledore, Hagrid et la directrice de BeauxBâtons.   
  
Le directeur leur assura que leur souhait serait accordé et qu'ils pourraient aller dans la forêt une fois que Dumbledore aura rendu invisible la partie de la forêt dans laquelle ils vivront. Quant à Harry, il se précipita vers Hagrid et l'étreignit dans ces bras.   
  
-Oh!...Harry...Bonjour...Que fais-tu là, tu ne devrais pas être chez tes moldus...Non ne me dit pas que tu t'es encore fait attaquer! S'exclama le nouveau Gurg.   
  
-Bonjour Hagrid!Comment tu as fait pour ramener autant de géants?   
  
-Bien...Dumbledore m'a beaucoup aidé, en particulier pour les persuader de nous aider, car ils voulaient rester neutre. Mais ne change pas de sujet, comment se fait-il que tu sois ici un mois avant la rentrée?   
  
-Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fait attaquer, mais Mme Figg, et je suis allé l'aider contre les harpies et en même temps aidé Victor Krum pour sa première mission de l'ordre, qui était de me surveiller.   
  
-Mais comment se fait-il qu'ils aient mis une personne inexpérimentée pour te surveiller alors que la moitié des mangemorts te recherchent ?   
  
-Ça, je ne peux pas te répondre, il faudra demander à Dumbledore pour avoir une réponse.   
  
.....................................   
  
Le lendemain de l'arrivée des géants, Harry apprit que Mme Maxime retournait à Beauxbâtons et qu'elle faisait parti de l'ordre et qu'elle avait pour mission de rechercher des futurs membres en france. Mais aussi il apprit que Victor Krum (depuis l'attaque des Harpies) avait pour mission de protéger le 12 Square Grimmaurd. Dumbledore avait laissé à Harry une journée de libre, car il était parti au ministère pour négocier avec Fudge sur l'accord des géants dans la lutte de Voldemort. Alors, pour profiter de cette journée de repos, Harry décida d'aller visiter le tableau de Merlin afin de trouver cette fameuse salle. Et c'est pour cette raison qu'il se trouvait dans l'aile est (qui est interdite aux élèves) du 4eme étage, devant le portrait de Merlin qui était entrain de sourire malicieusement tandis qu'il lisait distraitement un vieux livre, mais Harry avait l'impression qu'il était plus en train de l'examiner que de lire son livre.   
  
Décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout, Harry engagea la conversation avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps.   
  
-Bonjour, euh...monsieur Merlin. Existe-t-il une salle derrière se tableau?   
  
-Ça! C'est à toi de me le dire! Tu dois savoir si il y a quelque chose d'intéressant derrière ce miroir.   
  
-Bien...Il me semble, enfin, c'est ce qu'on m'a dit.   
  
-Et qui est-ce qui te l'a dit?   
  
-Le directeur de Poudlard.   
  
-Ah! Ce cher Albus a réussi à le trouver.   
  
-Trouver qui?   
  
-Mais toi voyons, qui d'autre à part le célèbre Harry Potter pourrait remplacer ce merveilleux Homme lorsqu'il vous quittera pour nous rejoindre ? Mais bon, je vois qu'il ne t'a rien dit et c'est pour cela que je ne vais rien te dire, mais tu comprendras une fois que tu auras franchi se tableau.   
  
-Je ne comprend rien a ce que vous racontez, mais bon, est-ce que je pourrais rentrer dans cette sale?   
  
-Oh!Oui, bien sûr, allez, vas-y, passe.   
  
Tout d'un coup, Merlin sorti du tableau, et à présent on pouvait voir un trou noir dans lequel Harry hésitait de pénétrer, mais bon, il se motiva en se disant que si ses parents étaient rentrés à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas de risque, et après un moment d'hésitation, il pénétra dans le tableau (qui faisait environ sa taille).   
  
Et tout d'un coup, il se cru entrain de se servir de la poudre de cheminette, car il ressentait les même sentiments de malaise, malgré le fait qu'il ne voyait pas les cheminées, mais qu'il était dans la totale obscurité. Jusqu'au moment où il se retrouva dans une vaste salle remplie pour les trois quarts d'étagères contenant des centaines de livres tous autant poussiéreux les uns que les autres. Mais, ce qui le surprit le plus, c'est que les murs étaient tous recouverts de blanc et de bleu ciel, ayant pour motif une baguette entrecroisée avec une plume de phénix rouge et or. C'était vraiment bizarre car les motifs étaient inscrits sur des bannières qui flottaient contre les murs, comme si une petite brise les maintenait en l'air. Cette pièce donnait à Harry un étrange sentiment de bien être, de sérénité, de sécurité, mais aussi de puissance, une très grande et ancienne puissance.   
  
Après quelques minutes de contemplation de la pièce, Harry remarqua quatre couloirs qui sortaient de la pièce, chaque couloir était décoré de façons totalement différentes. Celui se situant le plus à gauche était décoré de la même manière que la pièce principale, alors que celui situé un peu plus sur la droite, était décoré aux couleurs de Gryffondor avec la banderole rouge et or, accompagnée d'un lion. Harry était content de reconnaître la banderole qu'il était habitué de voir dans la salle commune de Gryffondor. Ensuite, il y avait un couloir un peu plus décalé vers la droite, mais celui ci était d'une telle noirceur surnaturelle qu'Harry n'osa même pas en approcher et préféra se diriger vers le dernier couloir, situé totalement a droite. Celui-ci était maculé de blanc et les seuls motifs venant nuancer cette couleur représentaient des phénix dans différentes postures.   
  
Après avoir vu l'allure générale des couloirs, Harry décida de commencer son exploration par le tunnel décoré de blanc et bleu. Harry se dirige donc vers ce couloir, il le traversa et se retrouva dans une pièce plus petite que l'antichambre, mais décorée de la même façon malgré le fait que la bibliothèque était beaucoup plus réduite. À la place, il y avait un large bureau avec, au-dessus, un grand portrait de Merlin de taille réelle, et avant d'avoir pu réfléchir, Merlin se mit à parler.   
  
-Alors ça va Harry? Tu commences à comprendre ou pas du tout? Mais ne t'inquiète pas si tu ne comprends pas encore, car je crois qu'Albus t'a laissé un message dans son bureau, et si avec cela tu ne comprends toujours pas, tu pourras toujours l'interroger plus grandement ou bien venir discuter avec moi ou Godric.   
  
-Je ne comprends strictement rien à ce que vous me dites Merlin, et c'est pour cela que je vais aller prendre la lettre du professeur Dumbledore, mais au fait, ou est-elle?   
  
-Tu n'as même pas compris cela! Sa salle se situe au bout du couloir au phénix.   
  
-Ah! D'accord, merci, je vais y aller si sa ne vous dérange pas Merlin.   
  
-D'accord, mais promet-moi que tu me tutoieras le prochain coup, maintenant qu'on est lié.   
  
-Vous êtes sûr...Euh... d'accord Merlin.   
  
-Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas encore remarqué, je suis la personne se trouvant dans le collier que ton amie t'a offert cet été. Garde-le toujours sur toi et dans des situations critiques, il te sera grandement utile.   
  
Après sa conversation avec le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps, le « survivant » se dirigea à l'intérieur du couloir maculé de blanc pour enfin se retrouver dans ce qui devrait être la salle de Dumbledore. Celle-ci était remplie de divers objets et d'une multitude de livres. Harry se dirigea donc vers le bureau et, déçu, il y trouva un parchemin.   
  
Bonjour Harry,   
  
J'espère que tu vas bien et que tu ne te sens pas trop bouleversé par toute ces nouveautés. Je sais que tu as déjà de nombreuses responsabilités, surtout après ce qui c'est passé il y a quelques mois, mais il est de mon devoir te transmettre un autre fardeau et j'espère que tu ne m'en voudras pas trop.   
  
Maintenant je vais aller à l'essentiel et t'expliquer quels sont cet endroit et l'objet de ce nouveau fardeau. Le tableau que tu as découvert avant d'entrer dans l'antichambre, c'est en quelque sorte un portoloin primitif conçu par Merlin quelques temps avant sa mort. L'endroit où se situent ces pièces est un secret connu uniquement de Merlin, mais je peux te dire que tous les Protecteurs de l'histoire y ont eu accès, même si une grande partie des salles conçues par les différents protecteurs ont été détruites par mon prédécesseur qui s'est révélé être un mage noir qui, au lieu d'être un protecteur, c'est révélé être un destructeur (c'est lui qui a déclenché la première guerre mondiale des moldus), mais il fut tué par des dizaines d'aurors du ministère alors qu'il attaquait le ministère et essuyait une terrible défaite. S'il ne reste plus que le couloir de Godric et celui de Merlin, c'est que c'était les plus difficile à détruire et que le destructeur n'a pas réussi à les faire disparaître, même avec la magie noire, mais par contre, il a détruit tous les autres. Son couloir à lui est celui qui est entièrement recouvert de noir, mais il n'est pas accessible car je l'ai obstrué par de nombreux sortilèges et enchantements.   
  
Maintenant que tu sais à peu près ce qu'est cet endroit, je vais te dire ce qu'est un Protecteur, c'est une personne qui naît environ une fois par siècle et qui a pour but de protéger le monde des mages noirs, et pour cela, il bénéficie de grand pouvoirs issus de Merlin, mais le problème c'est qu'à chaque génération, la puissance du Protecteur diminue et c'est pour cela que j'ai moins de puissance que Godric Gryffondor. Chaque Protecteur a un mage noir à détruire, par exemple Godric avait pour but de faire disparaître Salazar Serpentard, moi je devais tuer Grindelwald et toi, tu t'en doutes, tu as pour but de détruire Lord Voldemort. C'est Merlin qui est à l'origine des protecteurs et c'est pour cela que l'antichambre a ses couleurs, mais si chaque Protecteur a un mage noir à combattre, ce n'est pas un hasard car c'est dû à Herpo l'infâme, mais leur avantage c'est que chaque mage noir gagne en puissance à chaque génération grâce à un puissant sortilège de magie noire. Et c'est pour cela que Tom Elvis Jedusor a presque atteint l'immortalité, je sais que tu commences à t'inquiéter en te demandant comment toi, un "simple" sorcier, pourrait arriver à le détruire. Il est vrai que ta mission n'est pas gagnée d'avance, mais tu as un avantage par rapport au Protecteur, c'est qu'en plus de notre puissance, tu as la puissance de la lignée des mages noirs grâce à ta cicatrice qui t'a donné une partie des pouvoirs de Voldemort. Pour les deux puissances que tu possèdes en toi, il va y avoir un déclencheur qui va te permettre d'en profiter au maximum. Ta partie Merlin c'est réveillée en toi par la tristesse d'avoir perdu le dernier membre de ta famille (Sirius), quand à l'autre partie, je ne sait pas quel en sera le déclencheur, mais j'espère que tu le découvriras rapidement.   
  
Voilà, j'ai dit tous ce que j'avais à te dire, si tu as d'autres questions à me poser, viens me voir dès que je serai rentré du ministère.   
  
A bientôt,   
  
Albus Dumbledore,   
  
Douzième Protecteur 


	5. Une fin de vacances presque ordinaire

Cinquième chapitre: Une fin de vacances "presque ordinaire "   
  
Après avoir relu à plusieurs reprises cette lettre Harry se sentait totalement   
  
désemparé et était fermement décidé à aller parler à son directeur dés son   
  
retour.   
  
Mais pour l'instant il eut la curiosité d'aller voir la pièce de Gryffondor alors   
  
il se dirigea vers le couloir orné de rouge et d'or et pénétra dans la salle du   
  
fondateur de sa maison. Devant lui s'étendait une vaste salle, décorée aux   
  
couleurs de Gryffondor. Sur sa droite, un feu crépitait déjà dans la cheminée   
  
majestueuse donnant à la pièce une ambiance accueillante. Devant l'âtre et   
  
comme dans la salle commune de sa maison, reposaient plusieurs fauteuils et   
  
canapés confortables. En face du jeune sorcier, une longue table se dressait   
  
impérialement, des chaises aux coussins rebondis ornaient ses bords. Il   
  
pouvait aussi distinguer en arrière plan de la table, de grands buffets vitrés   
  
aux armoiries de son ancêtre, remplies de moult objets magiques de toutes   
  
sortes, il vit aussi à l'intérieur d'un des meubles un large coussin prêt à   
  
accueillir un objet de grande valeur : l'épée. A la gauche des armoires,   
  
s'élevaient d'immenses baies vitrées donnant sur un vaste jardin à la   
  
végétation luxuriante, il crut même apercevoir un petit lac dont l'onde était   
  
rythmée par la légère brise de ce mois d'août. A coté des fenêtres, un escalier   
  
de bois en colimaçon à l'allure pittoresque se dressait fièrement et aboutissait   
  
sur une galerie que Harry décida d'aller explorer plus tard. Derrière cet   
  
escalier, quelques tables de travail se tenaient timidement essayant de   
  
marquer leur présence dans la semi obscurité. La pièce était étrange malgré   
  
les grandes fenêtres, la salle n'était pas baignée dans une lumière abondante,   
  
elle gardait cette pénombre qui donnait tout son charme à un vieux château.   
  
De plus, les objets ne semblaient pas le moins du monde abîmés, quoique un   
  
peu poussiéreux. Harry remarqua un détail : plusieurs livres reposaient sur   
  
la table accompagnés d'un parchemin. Le jeune sorcier fut piqué de curiosité   
  
mais l'envie de continuer la visite l'emporta. Il s'aventura dans la pièce d'un   
  
pas timide, s'avançant vers des portes dont les renforts étaient ornés de lions   
  
majestueux. Ces portes s'étendaient de manière symétrique, à côté des   
  
armoires, faisant le coin et étaient au nombre de trois. Le jeune sorcier ouvrit   
  
prudemment la première qui se révéla être une vaste salle de bain, plus   
  
luxueuse encore que celle dont bénéficiaient les préfets. Comme cette   
  
dernière, la pièce qui s'offrait à la vue de Harry était entièrement de marbre   
  
blanc avec sur les murs l'emblème de Gryffondor accompagné de quelques   
  
toiles diverses. Au centre, un large bain s'étendait, en arrière plan se   
  
dressaient quelques robinets et autres artifices qui se prêtaient à   
  
l'environnement des salles de bain. Harry referma la porte, émerveillé et   
  
entreprit d'ouvrir la deuxième. A nouveau, il reçut un choc. Devant lui, un   
  
magnifique lit à baldaquins aux couvertures et coussins rouge foncé et or se   
  
dressaient avec majesté, plusieurs armoires ornaient leurs alentours   
  
accompagnés de quelques miroirs et autres commodes et bureaux. Harry ne   
  
pouvait plus aligner deux mots devant tant de beauté, il prit une profonde   
  
inspiration et ouvrit la dernière porte. Heureusement pour son cour, la pièce   
  
semblait être l'exact réplique de sa voisine, sauf de part la mise en place. Le   
  
jeune sorcier se détourna des portes et se dirigea vers l'escalier. Il le monta   
  
lentement, essayant d'imaginer ce qui l'attendait sur la galerie. Il faillit   
  
tourner de l'œil lorsqu'il découvrit une vaste bibliothèque. Les livres étaient   
  
répartis sur trois colonnes. Harry parcourut les allées avec émerveillement,   
  
tous les ouvrages semblaient précieux mais usés. Les sujets étaient variés,   
  
intéressants et certains très complexes. Le jeune sorcier revint à la réalité, il   
  
s'appuya contre la balustrade admirant la beauté des jardins.   
  
Sans aucun doute la salle de Gryffondor était la plus luxuriante et c'est elle   
  
qui plaisait le plus à Harry, mais il résista à la tentation de se plonger dans   
  
un des immenses fauteuils et se dirigea vers la sortie pour aller voir si   
  
Dumbledore était revenu de son rendez vous. Une fois qu'il eut traversé le   
  
portrait de Merlin il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur mais celui ci était   
  
toujours fermé ce qui faisait penser à Harry que Dumbledore n'était pas   
  
encore rentré et il décida donc d'aller se promener un peu dans le parc. Une   
  
fois dans le parc Harry se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch mais   
  
entre temps il entendit des bruits provenant de la Forêt Interdite, à cause de sa   
  
curiosité sans égal le jeune Gryffondor se dirigea vers celle-ci mais une fois   
  
arrivé à la lisière, il comprit que les bruits qu'il entendait venaient   
  
d'un humain car il entendait très clairement le son de parole humaine. Mais   
  
quand il voulut s'avancer quel ne fut pas son étonnement lorsqu'il s'aperçut   
  
que c'était simplement un serpent et qu'il le comprenait par sa faculté de   
  
fourchelangue (don qu'il avait presque oublié tellement qu'il utilisait très   
  
rarement). Le petit serpent mesurait une vingtaine de centimètres de long et se   
  
dirigait vers Harry.   
  
-Bonjour Harry Potter, je suis Erédia, le porte parole de la colonie de   
  
Runespoor vivant dans la forêt, et on m'a envoyé à vous pour que vous   
  
fassiez l'interprète entre moi et le grand Albus Dumbledore.   
  
-Oui, d'accord, je suis désolé mais que sont les Runespoor?   
  
-Il est normal que vous ne sachiez pas ce que sont les Runespoor car ils   
  
vivent depuis longtemps dans la forêt et la quasi totalité des humains   
  
d'Angleterre les ont oubliés...   
  
-Et attendez, pourquoi ne vous incluez-vous pas quand vous parlez des   
  
Runespoor?   
  
-Tous simplement parce que je n'en suis pas un, moi je suis juste un Muke, un   
  
serpent identique à ceux des modus si ce n'est que j'ai la faculté de me   
  
rendre invisible et c'est justement à cause de ça que l'on ma envoyé moi car   
  
si un Runespoor était venu sa aurait affolé toute la foret car ce sont des   
  
Serpents à trois têtes mesurant entre un mètre quatre vingt et deux mètres.   
  
Et en plus de cela ils sont facilement repérable car ils sont de couleur orange   
  
tirant vers le violet rayé de bandes noires.   
  
-Ah, d'accord mais pour l'instant le directeur n'est pas là, il est au ministère   
  
de la magie en train de négocier un accord pour les géants.   
  
-Ah! C'est pour cela qu'il y en a tant dans la forêt.   
  
-Oui, mais attendez qu'est ce qu'il me dit que vous n'êtes pas un sbire de   
  
Voldemort ?   
  
-Rien, il vous suffit de me faire confiance et puis même si le Seigneur des   
  
Ténèbres voulait m'envoyer en espion je ne me serais pas arrêté pour vous   
  
parler mais je serais resté invisible.   
  
-D'accord, voulez-vous vous reposez un peu ?   
  
-Oui, merci beaucoup car le voyage m'a épuisé, vous comprenez je ne suis qu'un   
  
petit serpent.   
  
Alors Harry prit le petit serpent qui s'enroula autour de son bras avant de   
  
s'endormir. Surpris par la position du serpent il resta là déconcerté mais au   
  
bout d'un moment il trouva que le contact du serpent avec sa peau n'était   
  
pas si dérangeant. Il se dirigea donc vers le château, espérant que le directeur   
  
soit rentré pour lui poser quelques questions. Une fois devant la gargouille il   
  
donna le mot de passe et toqua à la porte du bureau.   
  
-Oui entrez, ah ! Harry ! Je ne t'attendais pas si tôt, Merlin m'a dit que tu avais   
  
découvert tes appartements mais je pensais que tu y serais resté un petit peu plus   
  
longtemps pour prendre le temps de découvrir, mais à mon avis tu n'as pas   
  
que ça à me dire vu le Muke que tu portes sur ton bras.   
  
-Bonjour professeur, j'ai beaucoup de question à vous poser mais d'abord   
  
j'aimerais vous présenter Erédia qui, comme vous l'avez deviné, est un   
  
Muke, c'est l'ambassadeur des Runespoor et je suis ici pour vous faire le   
  
traducteur.   
  
-Merci Harry mais s'il te plait tutoie-moi j'en ai assez de ces règles de   
  
bienséance et aussi appelle-moi Albus je trouve que ça me vieilli   
  
Dumbledore. Bon alors commençons!   
  
Après avoir tenu le rôle d'interprète qui avait quand même été très utile car   
  
il avait appris que plus de 500 Runespoors vivent au cœur de la forêt,   
  
que c'était Dumbledore qui les avaient installés ici après le première guerre   
  
contre Voldemort en espérant que la prochaine fois ils ne seraient plus du coté   
  
du Mage Noir, et en effet il n'avait pas tort car maintenant ils sont prêts à   
  
assurer une partie de la défense de Poudlard( c'est-à-dire la Forêt   
  
Interdite), ensuite il apprit aussi que Voldemort les avaient contactés   
  
personnellement et leur avait demandé de se joindre à lui mais que les   
  
Runespoor lui avaient répondu qu'il leur faudrait du temps pour répondre.   
  
Mais en contrepartie du pacte avec Dumbledore, les serpents voulaient   
  
pourvoir se rapprocher de Poudlard là ou la forêt est protégée. Après tous ces   
  
renseignements Harry commença enfin à poser ses questions.   
  
-Comment sais-tu que c'est moi le Protecteur?   
  
-Premièrement tu as la baguette jumelle de Voldemort, ensuite tu as un don   
  
pour la magie sans baguette, ta baguette produit des étincelles rouge et or ( qui montrent l'harmonie que tu as avec Fumseck ) ainsi que ton aura lorsque tu éprouves un sentiment très fort et plusieurs   
  
autres raisons qui n'appartiennent qu'à moi.   
  
-Mais pourquoi mes parents et leurs amis ont eu accès à cette salle alors   
  
qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était un Protecteur?   
  
-Je suppose que c'est du à leur curiosité vis à vis du château (et des passages   
  
secrets ) mais aussi parce que je croyais que James était un Protecteur mais en   
  
fait ce que je sentais à son égard c'était une partie de toi.   
  
-D'accord, mais pourquoi la salle de Gryffondor est très bien décorée alors que   
  
la tienne et celle de Merlin sont très simples ?   
  
-Eh bien tu l'as dit toi même, Merlin et moi étions des personnes simples, alors que Godric avait des manières de roi et aimait le luxe mais cela n'empêche pas le fait que j'ai un profond respect pour lui.   
  
-Bon si c'est tout ce que tu as à me dire je crois que tu peux aller te coucher mais   
  
puis-je garder Erédia dans mon bureau cette nuit ?   
  
-D'accord pas de problèmes, bonne nuit.   
  
.....................................   
  
Pendant deux semaines encore Harry continua ses séances d'entraînement les unes toujours plus difficiles que les autres mais Harry faisait de son mieux et Dumbledore se ravissait tous les jours un peu plus. Rien ne troubla leurs entraînements si ce ne furent que quelques visites très rapides de membres de l'Ordre mais le principal souci d'Harry était que tous les soirs il rêvait d'un   
  
Griffon trottinant à côté d'un serpent identique à celui qui avait attaqué   
  
monsieur Weasley mais le plus surprenant c'était que dès qu'ils entraient en   
  
contact une étrange lumière verte (semblable à celle de l'Avada Kedavra)   
  
émané des deux animaux et Harry se réveillait en sursaut et après il ne   
  
dormait que très peu la nuit. Donc, comme c'était la veille de la rentrée, il se   
  
décida à aller voir Dumbledore pour lui demander si il avait une idée sur   
  
la signification de son rêve, et en même temps il lui demanderait pourquoi il   
  
gardait toujours avec lui Erédia. 


	6. Chapitre 6

Sixième chapitre : Une rentrée historique   
  
Harry se dirigea vers le bureau de son directeur, donna le mot de   
  
passe à la gargouille et toqua à la porte puis entra avant de s'asseoir dans   
  
l'un des fauteuils reposant devant le bureau de Dumbledore. Mais avant   
  
d'entamer la conversation, Harry fut interloqué par la vue d'Erédia qui   
  
parlait à Dumbledore grâce à un étrange appareil du directeur et à priori   
  
ils se comprenaient très bien car la conversation allait bon train, mais elle   
  
s'interrompit quelques secondes après l'entrée d'Harry.   
  
-Ah, bonjour Harry, tu est bien matinal aujourd'hui, tu as encore fait un de   
  
ces cauchemars?   
  
-Oui mais comment sais-tu cela?   
  
-Je te l'ai déjà dit en Juin, Harry, je t'observe beaucoup plus que ce que   
  
tu penses. Et c'est grâce à cela que je connais l'existence de tes rêves qui   
  
t'empêchent de dormir. Et c'est pour cela que j'interroge ton ami pour savoir   
  
la raison de ces mauvais rêves car je sais qu'il connaît la réponse mais il   
  
refuse de ma le dire.   
  
-Et pour quelle raison refuse-t-elle de te le dire?   
  
-Elle se défend en disant que tu dois le découvrir tout seul car c'est ta   
  
destiné et que ça te permettra de lutter pour la place de Seigneur des   
  
Serpents !   
  
-Je me fiche que de ma destiné, tout ce qui m'intéresse c'est de pouvoir   
  
dormir avec la rentrée je vais devoir faire des nuits entières et non des   
  
bouts de nuits !   
  
-Ne t'énerve pas Harry, Eredia n'y est pour rien car on lui a fait   
  
promettre de ne pas nous révéler cette information. Et malgré le fait   
  
qu'elle te considère comme son ami elle ne veut toujours pas le dire donc   
  
ce n'est pas la peine de la brutaliser, elle n'y est pour rien.   
  
-Oui mais comment vais-je faire pour suivre en cours si je ne dors pas la nuit ?   
  
-Je ne vais pas te cacher que cette année sera beaucoup plus éprouvante   
  
pour toi que pour les autres personnes ce qui n'est pas peu dire étant   
  
donné que la sixième année est beaucoup plus dure que la cinquième! Mais   
  
ton organisme a un talent de Voldemort dont tu ne t'étais pas aperçu et moi   
  
non plus d'ailleurs ( c'est Erédia qui lui à confié ce secret), ce don c'est la   
  
capacité de dormir moins de temps que toute autre personne, environ   
  
quatre heures au minimum, donc grâce à ce don tes rêves te gêneront   
  
moins et tu pourras être en forme pour tes journées de cours.   
  
-Je ne pense pas avoir ce don car je ressens de la fatigue de n'avoir   
  
dormi que cinq heures aujourd'hui.   
  
-C'est normal car tu n'a pas encore exploité ce don au maximum, mais avec   
  
le temps tu pourras facilement réduire ton temps de sommeil.   
  
-Et pourquoi dis-tu qu'Erédia est mon amie, on se connaît à peine.   
  
-Car je connais bien les us et coutumes des serpents magiques et je sais   
  
qu'un serpent considère un humain son ami dès l'instant où il lui permet de   
  
s'accrocher à son bras.   
  
-D'accord mais il ne doit pas repartir chez lui?   
  
-Non, il a décidé de rester avec toi car il dit que c'est un grand honneur   
  
d'être ami avec le futur Roi des Serpents.   
  
.....................................   
  
Après avoir récupéré son serpent Harry se dirigea dans sa Salle Commune,   
  
prit son Eclair de Feu puis se dirigea vers le terrain de Quidditch.   
  
Dès que Harry fut sorti du château il enfourcha son balai et tout d'un   
  
coup tous ses soucis concernant Voldemort et son année scolaire   
  
s'évanouirent comme Erédia qui à priori n'était pas habituée à voler.   
  
Il vola ainsi jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch où il s'entraîna à voler autour   
  
des anneaux pour s'échauffer puis il s'entraîna à la « Feinte de Wronski » et   
  
enfin la « Plumpton Pass » ( Il s'agit d'un écart de trajectoire apparemment   
  
anodin exécuté par l'Attrapeur pour saisir le vif d'or avec la manche de sa   
  
robe) avec le vif d'or que Ron lui avait offert pour son anniversaire.   
  
Mais seulement après un petit quart d'heure d'entraînement le professeur   
  
McGonagall arriva sur le terrain et lui demanda de l'accompagner dans son   
  
bureau. Harry descendit donc de son balai et suivit sa directrice de maison   
  
dans son bureau.   
  
-Bonjour Mr Potter, si vous le voulez bien vous avez accès au poste de   
  
Capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch car c'est vous qui avez le plus   
  
d'expérience au Quidditch.   
  
-D'accord, mais je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore acceptera car   
  
j'aurai un emploi du temps très chargé cet année.   
  
-Ne vous inquiétez pas le directeur a déjà préparé votre emploi du temps.   
  
-D'accord.   
  
-Et avant que vous ne partiez je vous félicite pour vos Buse(s) vos résultats   
  
me rendent très fière avec ceux de Miss Granger.   
  
-Ah, merci. Mais comment se fait-il que j'ai eu la moyenne en Histoire de la   
  
Magie alors que je ne l'ai fait qu'à moitié?   
  
-C'est grâce au professeur Dumbledore. Il a expliqué à Griselda   
  
Marchebank que tu rêvais de Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcr-le-nom   
  
et elle a été très compréhensible.   
  
-Mais à quoi ça me sert de faire cette matière? Elle ne sert à rien pour   
  
devenir Auror !   
  
-Ca c'est ce que vous croyez ! Car le programme des sixième année vous   
  
sera très précieux et vous plaira certainement. Bon aller cet entretien   
  
est fini, car j'ai un emploi du temps chargé moi aussi.   
  
-D'accord, au revoir.   
  
.....................................   
  
La journée se déroula sans grands évènements pour Harry si ce ne fut qu'il   
  
vit le Patronus de Dumbledore (qui représentait un magnifique Phénix ) et   
  
à sa grande surprise il s'aperçut qu'il brillait autant que le sien.   
  
Mais une fois sa journée d'entraînement finie, il alla se promener dans le   
  
parc, espérant voir arriver le Poudlard Express. Mais après quelques   
  
minutes de promenade il entendit Erédia ( qui ne quittait plus son bras) le   
  
supplier de pénétrer dans la forêt. A contre cœur il se dirigea vers la   
  
forêt mais dès qu'il mit un pas à l'intérieur de celle-ci, il vit un Runespoor   
  
d'environ deux mètres s'approcher de lui.   
  
-Bonjour humain, malgré tout ce que mes confrères pensent de vous, moi   
  
je continue à croire que vous ne vaincrez jamais le Seigneur des   
  
Serpents, mais en tant que souverain de la colonie des Runespoor de la   
  
forêt et allier de Dumbledore. Je me dois de vous demander votre aide   
  
pour venir combattre les quelques Loups Garous et Trolls des forêts que le   
  
Lord Noir a envoyés en éclaireur pour tester nos défenses. En temps   
  
normal, on aurait pu aisément les contrer seuls mais le problème c'est   
  
qu'on à été pris par surprise pendant que nous installions nos terriers plus   
  
près du château. Et pour arranger le tout les géants ne peuvent pas nous   
  
aider car ils ont affaire à une grosse meute de Trolls des montagnes   
  
très féroce.   
  
-Euh, oui, d'accord. Mais que dois-je faire au juste?   
  
-Vous devez vous occuper en priorité des trolls car ce sont eux qui nous   
  
inquiètent le plus.   
  
-Entendu allons-y!   
  
Harry suivit le serpent pendant une dizaine de minutes à travers la forêt   
  
"Interdite" (lol) avant d'arrivé devant des dizaines de Trolls en train de   
  
massacrer tous les Runespoors leur passant sous la main.   
  
"Wingardium Leviosa" hurla t-il et la massue du Troll le plus près   
  
s'envola en l'air avant de venir le frapper en plein milieu de la tête. Puis il   
  
se servit de la même massue pour abattre une bonne dizaine de Trolls.   
  
Mais pendant qu'il assommait les Trolls il en aperçut un en train de courir en   
  
direction du parc, espérant passer inaperçu au milieu de cette   
  
cacophonie. Alors le jeune Gryffondor le poursuivit sur plusieurs mètres   
  
avant de lui lancer le sortilège d'entrave qui eut pour effet de le ralentir   
  
mais de ne pas l'arrêter dans sa course folle. "Locomotor Mortis" hurla t-il   
  
et le géant s'affala sur le sol déracinant plusieurs arbres dans sa chute.   
  
Mais à peine eut-il le temps de savourer sa victoire sur le Troll qu'un   
  
autre se précipita sur lui à toute vitesse et dans sa panique Harry lui jeta   
  
le sort de Conjonctive au niveau de l'œil. Le sort permit juste à Harry de   
  
réfléchir à un autre sort car au lieu de stopper le Trolls son sort le   
  
rendit encore plus furieux et fit virevolter sa massue de partout,   
  
emportant plusieurs Runespoor au passage avant de venir abattre sa   
  
massue en plein sur Harry.   
  
Mais celui-ci vit venir le coup et utilisa un sortilège que Merlin (par   
  
l'intermédiaire du collier) venait de lui souffler "Gryffus Protectus" et un   
  
dôme de lumière se forma autour de Harry et le protégea de la massue du   
  
Troll qui vint se briser dessus. Puis Harry se concentra sur le peu de   
  
vêtements qu'avait le Troll et prononça "incendio" et tout d'un coup les   
  
loques du Troll s'enflammèrent avant que lui-même fut consommé par le feu.   
  
Puis après avoir vu le Troll brûler vif, Harry assomma plusieurs autres   
  
Trolls avant qu'un Loup Garou ne s'élance sur Harry. Le Survivant n'eut pas le   
  
temps de réagir que le Loup Garou lui sauta déçu mais juste avant que   
  
l'animal le touche, un éclair rouge surgit de nulle part et viens heurter de   
  
plein fouet le Loup avant que celui-ci ne tombe par terre. Surpris, Harry   
  
se tourna dans la direction d'où était apparu le sort, pensant y voir son   
  
directeur mais quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il aperçut un vieil   
  
homme ressemblant étrangement à Dumbledore mais légèrement plus   
  
grand, avec une barbe et des cheveux beaucoup plus courts et ne portant   
  
pas de lunettes.   
  
-Bonjour Harry Potter, dit l'inconnu.   
  
-Bonjour, merci pour le Loup Garou mais qui êtes-vous?   
  
-Ah, oui c'est vrai, j'ai oublié de me présenter, je suis Alberforth le   
  
frère du Directeur de Poudlard.   
  
-Ah, oui c'est vrai j'ai déjà entendu le professeur Dumbledore faire   
  
allusion à vous.   
  
-Et pour ce qui est du Stupéfix, ce n'est rien je suis sûr que tu aurais fait   
  
la même chose pour moi.   
  
-Oui mais maintenant j'ai une dette envers vous.   
  
-Tu plaisantes, c'est plutôt moi et plus généralement le monde sorcier qui   
  
a une dette envers le Survivant!   
  
-Attention! Monsieur! Baissez-vous!   
  
Surpris, Alberforth se baissa totalement déconcerté par le comportement   
  
de l'adolescent. Mais son inquiétude se transforma en soulagement   
  
lorsqu'il vit une massue de Trolls lui frôler la tête et Harry désarmer   
  
avec succès la créature de son arme.   
  
-Merci beaucoup Harry, tu vois que l'infime dette que tu avais envers moi   
  
n'a pas duré longtemps. Mais bon arrêtons de parler et terminons ce   
  
combat avant de discuter.   
  
-D'accord, allons y!   
  
.....................................   
  
Le combat dura encore une bonne heure avant que tous les Trolls furent   
  
tués et que les derniers Loup Garous quittèrent le champ de bataille pour   
  
aller raconter les circonstances de leur défaite à leur Maître.   
  
Cette victoire était importante car elle montrait à Voldemort que   
  
Poudlard savait se défendre même prit par surprise, en revanche le   
  
problème c'était que plusieurs dizaines de Runespoors étaient morts,   
  
mais cette perte était compensée par le fait qu'aucun Géant n'avait été tué   
  
malgré que certains soient sérieusement blessés.   
  
Harry quitta les Runespoors ainsi que les Géants accompagné d'   
  
Alberforth en direction du château en espérant y trouver un peu de repos   
  
mais quelle ne fut pas leur surprise quand ils rencontrèrent le professeur   
  
Rogue fou de rage prés du parc de Poudlard.   
  
-Bonjour Alberforth! J'imagine que vous avez du sauvez cet inconscient!   
  
-Bonjour Severus, je suis désolé de te dire ça mais Harry a stoppé à lui   
  
tout seul plusieurs dizaines de Trolls ainsi que quelques Loups Garous. Et   
  
pourquoi l'appelles-tu « inconscient », moi je trouve qu'il est très intelligent?   
  
-Tous simplement parce qu'il est partit seul dans la Forêt Interdite sans   
  
prévenir personne et que si il serait tombé sur le Seigneur des Ténèbres en personne   
  
il serait mort à présent! Tous le monde le surveille et il arrive toujours à se mettre en   
  
danger...   
  
-Je suis désolé mais Harry nous a sauvés au péril de sa vie et je ne vous   
  
permets pas de le critiquer pour cela, cette discussion est close et je   
  
désirerait aller voir mon frère si cela ne vous dérange pas.   
  
-Oui, certes, allez-y.   
  
Tous trois traversèrent le parc et entrèrent dans la Grande Salle et à la   
  
grande stupéfaction du jeune Gryffondor, celle-ci était bondée et tout le   
  
monde s'arrêta de manger et se retourna pour voir entrer les trois   
  
nouveaux arrivants. Mais le directeur n'eut pas l'air surpris mais plutôt il   
  
ressemblait à une personne rayonnante de stupéfaction et de malice.   
  
-Ah! Voici nos deux retardataires accompagnés par notre cher professeur   
  
Rogue. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au banquet de début d'année. Chers   
  
élèves je vous présente Alberforth Dumbledore, le nouveau professeur   
  
d'Histoire de la magie des sixièmes et septièmes années. Et Harry Potter   
  
qui a trouvé le moyen d'arriver en retard même en passant vos vacances.   
  
-Je suis désolé professeur mais...   
  
-Je sais exactement ce qui s'est passé Harry, chers élèves, les deux   
  
personnes ici présentes ainsi que quelques créatures défendant Poudlard   
  
ont déjoué une attaque de Trolls et de Loups Garous au péril de leur vie, et   
  
j'ai le plaisir de vous dire que la plupart des sbires de Voldemort ont été   
  
tués et que les défenseurs de Poudlard ont subit très peu de perte. Bon   
  
après cette brève interruption retournez à votre dîner est dépêchez-vous   
  
de manger.   
  
Alberforth accompagné du professeur Rogue se dirigèrent vers la table   
  
des professeurs tandis qu'Harry alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione à la   
  
table des Gryffondor.   
  
-Oh bonjour Harry, on était si inquiets de ne pas te voir au banquet!   
  
-Bien joué mec, tu passes ton été à Poudlard et tu trouves le moyen de   
  
rater le banquet!   
  
-Ben ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute, enfin si Erédia ne m'avait rien dit je ne   
  
serais jamais allé dans la Forêt Interdite.   
  
-Mais qui c'est Erédia? S'exclama Hermione.   
  
-Oui c'est vrai qui c'est? Demanda Ron.   
  
-Ben...c'est mon serpent. Répondit Harry   
  
-Quoi t'as un serpent ? Hurla Ron.   
  
-Mais pourquoi en as-tu un Harry? Tu sais bien à quoi les serpents sont   
  
liés ? Et depuis quand l'as-tu ?   
  
-En fait c'est elle qui est venue à moi alors que je me promenais dans le parc et   
  
on a sympathisé.   
  
-Mais comment peut-on sympathiser avec ces choses-là, alors qu'on ne sait   
  
même pas ce qu'ils disent?   
  
-Tu oublies, Ron, que Harry est un fourchelangue. Mais n'as-tu pas pensé   
  
Harry que ce pouvait être une espionne de Voldemort ?   
  
-Bien sur que le professeur Dumbledore et moi y avons pensé, mais le   
  
directeur m'a rassuré qu'elle m'était fidèle.(Harry était décidé à ne pas   
  
leur raconter l'épisode des Runespoor ainsi que l'histoire des Protecteurs   
  
alors il s'efforça de détourner la conversation). Alors comment s'est   
  
passé le voyage avec le Poudlard Express?   
  
-Eh bien Harry, ça a été horrible, à mi-chemin de Pré-au-Lard ont a été   
  
attaqué par une vingtaine de Mangemorts qui nous suivaient sur leurs   
  
balais. En fait Tonks avait pris ton apparence et était venue avec nous dans   
  
le denier wagon. Les Mangemorts se sont rapprochés de notre compartiment et   
  
à l'évidence ils te cherchaient toi. Et dès l'instant où ils t'ont aperçu, la   
  
moitié des Mangemorts se sont précipités vers nous et l'autre moitié   
  
s'est occupée des préfets et des membres de l'Armé de Dumbledore.   
  
Quand à nous dès qu'on a vu les Mangemorts on a commençé à les   
  
attaquer ainsi que Lupin, Tonks, Maugrey, et Shackelbot, mais ils ont   
  
commencé à lancer des Doloris au hasard dans nos compartiments et ils   
  
ont touché Neville et Luna. Alors ont s'est caché jusqu'à ce que les   
  
Mangemorts commencent à détruire notre ancien compartiment et donc on   
  
a du fuir vers les compartiments des autres membres de l'AD et on est   
  
donc tombé dans le compartiment à Dean et Seamus. Mais dès qu'on a   
  
commencé à rentrer dans leur compartiment, le notre s'est détaché du   
  
train avec les membres de l'Ordre dedans. Et donc, sachant qu'il était   
  
détaché du train, ils sont sortis du compartiment et se sont battu contre   
  
les Mangemorts et heureusement pour eux Tonks a eu la bonne idée de   
  
redevenir elle-même. Car en voyant qu'ils s'étaient fait piéger ils ont tous   
  
disparus sauf un que Seamus a réussi à stupéfixier.   
  
-Et oui, tu vois, Harry qu'on a des aventures nous aussi. Rétorqua Ron   
  
-Oui je vois ça, et comment s'est passé la Répartition?   
  
-Ben, le chapeau a répété encore une fois qu'on devrait s'unir avec les   
  
autres maisons. Mais par contre ça m'étonnerait qu'on gagne la Coupe des   
  
Quatre Maisons car on a eu qu'un nouveau première année et le plus   
  
surprenant c'est que la deuxième recrue est rentrée directement en   
  
6éme année. Répondit précipitamment Ron.   
  
-Et les autres maisons? Demanda Harry.   
  
-Les Serdaigle n'ont pas été gâtés eux non plus car ils ont eu que quatre   
  
nouveaux. Mais par contre les Poufsouffle et les Serpentard ont eu   
  
droit à plus d'une cinquantaine de nouveaux. Lui répondit Hermione.   
  
-C'est la fin du monde,Harry, les courageux se raréfient au profit des   
  
futurs Mangemorts. Souffla Ron.   
  
-Mais qu'est ce que tu fais Hermione? Harry est de retour et toi, tout ce   
  
que tu trouves à faire c'est parler avec la nouvelle élève, s'énerva Ron. 


	7. chapitre 7

Septième chapitre : Une rentré presque normale  
  
-Oui, mais moi au moins je fais mon travail de préfet !  
  
-Oui, ben moi je le ferait plus tard, répondit Ron.  
  
-C'est pour cela que je le fait maintenant moi car Emy est très gentille, et en pus elle est la seule élève de Poudlard à être Américaine !   
  
-Bon arrêtez vos enfantillages tous les deux , hurla Harry. Et si on laissé Emy se présenter ?  
  
-Ah, oui c'est vrai désolé Emy, répondit Hermione.   
  
-C'est rien Hermione, je m'appelle Emy White, je viens de l'Institut des Sorcières de Salem des Etats Unis, et je suis la fille de notre futur professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
-Houa! S'exclama Ron. Tandis qu'Harry regardait pour la première fois la table des professeurs afin de regarder la mère d'Emy qui parler distraitement avec le frère de directeur, tandis que Firenze était en grande discutions avec Hagrid.  
  
-Et en plus, sa mère était une Auror aux Etats Unis donc je pense qu'elle va être une exelente professeurs, rajouta Hermione.  
  
-Ben je pense que tu as raison Hermione, et en plus elle connais bien Poudlard car elle y a fait ces études.  
  
-Bon allez je pense qu'on devrait y aller Ron, les premières années nous attendent, Harry tu pourras amener Emy a la salle commune ?   
  
-Pas de problème Hermione, je m'en occupe , répondit Harry.  
  
-D'accord Hermione allons y, souffla Ron. Il se leva et suivit son amie vers les premières années.  
  
-Harry, je suis vraiment désolé pour ce qui est arrivé à ta famille, je sais à quel point c'est dur de perdre une personne à laquelle on tiens beaucoup car j'ai perdu mon père il y a peu de temps et je…  
  
-Oui c'est bon merci mais bon c'est pas la bonne journée pour parer de sa, je suis fatigué et j'aimerais pouvoir aller me coucher.  
  
-Ah, oui, évidement la journée a été dure pour toi, allons y. Puis tout deux se levèrent et partirent en direction de la salle commune.  
  
.....................................  
  
Une fois qu'Harry eut ramené Emy à la salle commune, il s'allongea sur son lit sans même prendre la peine de se déshabiller et se mit la tête entre les mains, il venait de s 'énerver sur la plus jolie fille qu'il n'avait jamais vu alors que celle ci essayait de lui parler… Mais avant que Harry puisse se tourmenter un peu plus il tomba dans un profond sommeil et se mit a revoir le rêve qu'il faisait depuis prés d'un mois mais cette fois ci, quelque chose semblait différents, il lui semblait que le Gryffon et le serpent étaient en parfaite harmonies et que l'un compléter l'autre. Son impression se confirma lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, les deux animaux fusionnaires et alors (au lieu de se réveiller comme à son habitude) Harry fut projeter dans son rêves et il se retrouva juste devant les deux animaux.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, sa fait longtemps que je t'attends mais bon il vaut mieux tard que jamais. Bienvenue dans ton subconscient, la couche la plus éloigné du cerveau, la plus difficile à atteindre, celle qui représente ta partie animale, s'exclama le Gryffon.  
  
-Quand à moi, rajouta le serpent, je te souhaite aussi la bienvenue même si sa ne fait que peu de temps que je t'attend.  
  
-Euh, bonjour à vous aussi, répondit timidement Harry.  
  
-Ne soit pas si intimider Harry, rajouta le Gryffon, soit fier d'avoir un cœur d'or.  
  
-Et surtout une grande puissance magique, ajouta le serpent.  
  
-Oui… d'accord mais je ne sais pas du tout ou je suis et ce que je fais ici.  
  
-Pour ce qui est du lieu ou on se situe je te l'ai déjà dit, on est dans ton subconscient, et pour ce qui est de la raison pour laquelle tu est ici, et bien c'est pour te découvrir ou du moins pour découvrir une partie de toi, lui répondit le Gryffon.  
  
-Et que faites vous ici ? Demanda Harry.  
  
-Nous sommes là pour t'aider à vaincre du Seigneur Noir et pour que tu deviennes le Seigneur des Serpents, lui répondit le reptile.  
  
-Bon je pense que nous t'en avons assez dit pour aujourd'hui Harry, réfléchit bien à ce qu'on ta dit et à demain, suggéra le Gryffon.  
  
Tous d'un coup Harry se réveilla, son corps ruisselant de sueur, et une grosse migraine. Sachant qu'il ne pourrait plus se rendormir il décida d'aller voir Dobby dans les cuisines pour s'excuser du comportement qu'il a eu avec lui lors de sa venue anticipé à Poudlard. Alors il s'habilla, prit sa cape d'invisibilité et partit en direction du tableau servant d'entré de la salle des cuisines. Mais en chemin il croisa le professeur Rogue qui partait en furie vers le bureau de Dumbledore, alors la curiosité d' Harry le poussa à le suivre même si c 'était risqué car vu la vitesse à laquelle son professeur de potion avançait il devait courir pour le suivre. Après quelques secondes d'une folle poursuite Harry arriva devant la gargouille et pénétra dans le bureau de son directeur juste avant que l'entré se referme. Et alors il comprit sa bêtise, car il été entrain d'écouter une conversation privée et qu'il été pris au piéges car il ne pouvait pas partir sans perdre sa couverture.  
  
-Qu'y a t'il Severus, demanda le vieux directeur.  
  
-C'est le seigneur des ténèbres, Albus, il a envoyé son Basilic sur la ville de Manchester il y a prés de deux heures ! Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir pu te prévenir plus vite mais on avait une réunion.  
  
-Ce n'est rien Severus, calme toi, on ne peux plus rien faire maintenant si ce n'est espérer que les aurors auront réussis à tuer le basilic.  
  
-Mais il a du tuer des centaines de moldu !  
  
-Bien sur mais cela ne change rien, bon allez Severus retourne à tes appartements et repose toi un peut car demain tu as cours, bonne nuit !  
  
-Bonne nuit.  
  
Le directeur de Serpentard quitta alors le directeur, et avant même que Harry puise réagir et se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte le directeur l'interpella.   
  
-Bonjour Harry, alors la nuit ce passe bien, s'exclama le directeur et regarda en direction de Harry avec ces yeux remplient de malice.  
  
-Euh, ben non… mais comment savez vous que j'étais là alors que j'avais la cape d'invisibilité, demanda Harry pendant qu'il enlevait sa cape.  
  
-Sa sa me regarde mais dis moi plutôt ce que toit u fais là.  
  
-Et bien, euh… c'est que mon cauchemar a été différent aujourd'hui.  
  
-Et bien raconte qu'est ce que tu attend.  
  
Harry racontât son rêve et lorsqu'il eut finit le directeur eut un long moment de réflexion avant de dire quoi que ce soit.  
  
-Harry, je pense que tu devrait avoir une conversation avec Eredia à ce sujet, je pense qu'il pourrait t'aider.  
  
-D'accord.  
  
-Bon allez si tu n'as rien d'autre à me dire, vas dans la grande salle, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.  
  
Après leur conversation Harry se dirigea résigné vers la grande salle espérant avoir le temps d'aller prendre des nouvelles de Dobby un autre jour.  
  
.....................................  
  
Harry passa une petite heure à discuter avec des premières années qui, trop impatient, n'avais pas réussi à dormir plus longtemps. Mais alors qu'il commencer à se lasser, un petit première année, frêle, avec des yeux d'un vert profond est des cheveux châtain tirant vers le roux vint s'asseoir à coté de lui.   
  
-Euh…Bonjour…Harry Potter, moi je m'appelle Mark, Mark Evans.  
  
-Oui , bonjour à toi aussi, tu as été envoyé à Gryffondor ? Demanda Harry  
  
-Oui… en fait je suis venu te parler car après la cérémonie de la répartition, le professeur Dumbledore m'a dit de venir te parler et qu'il fallait juste que je te dise mon nom pour que tu comprenne.  
  
-Tu est sur qu'il n'a rien dit d'autre ?  
  
-Oui j'en suis sur.  
  
-C'est bizarre ton nom me dit quelque chose mais je ne sais vraiment pas quoi. Tu habite ou ? Demanda le 6éme année.  
  
-En fait je suis un fils de moldus mais on ma dit que quelqu'un de ma famille a déjà été sorcier avant moi. J'habite dans le Surrey dans le quartier de Litle wining.  
  
-Ah ! Sa y est je me souviens c'est toi le petit de 10 ans que Dudley avait tabassé cet été ! S'exclama Harry.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai mes comment sais tu cela ? Demanda le première année tout intrigué.  
  
-Et bien je le sais car malheureusement cet imbécile de Dudley est mon cousin !  
  
-Ah, d'accord !  
  
-Attend tu dis que tu t'appelle Evans, c'est bien sa ?  
  
-Et bien oui.  
  
-Et que tu as une personne sorcière dans la famille ?  
  
-Oui.  
  
-Et sais tu comment elle s'appelait ? Demanda Harry de plus en plus impatient de savoir la suite.  
  
-Et bien il me semble qu'elle s'appelait Lily.  
  
-Oh, non c'est pas possible !  
  
-Mais qu'est ce que j'ai dit de mal ?  
  
-Rien justement c'est parce que tu as dit la bonne réponse.  
  
-Mais quelle bonne réponse ?  
  
-Et bien, en fait Lily Evans c'était le nom de ma mère, répondit tristement Harry, et quand elle c'est marié elle a prit le nom de Potter.   
  
-Oh, je suis désolé Harry, je ne voulais pas…  
  
-Non, c'est pas grave Mark, tu sais je ne les ais pas connu alors…et bien en fait je ne sais pas grand chose sur elle.  
  
-Et bien moi je sais que c'était la cousine préféré de ma mère et que toute la famille l'adorait.  
  
-Ah, c'est vrai, en tout cas je sais que ma tante, elle ne l'aime pas.  
  
-C'est parce qu'elle est jalouse, regarde moi depuis que j'ai apprit que j'étais un sorcier et bien il y a mon cousin qui ne m'adresse plus la parole.  
  
-Oui c'est vrai sa doit être sa je pense, répondit Harry, avant qu' Emy vienne s'asseoir à coté de Harry.  
  
-Bonjour Harry, c'est qui ce première année ? Demanda t'elle.  
  
-Et bien c'est mon petit cousin mais très éloigné, répondit un peu plus joyeusement Harry.  
  
-Bon Harry je croit que je vais te laisser avec ta copine, au revoir à une autre fois, ajouté Mark avant de partir rejoindre un groupe de première année un peu plus loin.  
  
-T'as bien dormit Emy ? demanda Harry voulant se faire pardonner son comportement d'y hier.  
  
-Oui assez bien, mais je suis un peu fatigué car avec Hermione on a beaucoup parlé hier soir.  
  
-Ah, bon c'est pas d'elle sa ! Et vous avez parler de quoi ?  
  
-Ben je risque pas de te le dire car on à parler de chose qui ne te regarde pas !  
  
.....................................  
  
Harry et sa nouvelle amie continuèrent à parler pendant un long moment jusqu'à ce que la grande salle se remplisse et que Ron et Hermione arrivent accompagné par le courier.  
  
-Salut Harry, t'est au courant pour l'attaque ? Demanda Ron.  
  
-Oui, enfin un peu, répondit Harry de plus en plus inquiet.  
  
Mais avant qu' Harry est eu le temps de finir sa phrase Hermione lui mis le journal sous le nez, et Harry se mit à lire la première page :   
  
" Horreur et désolation " voilà le seul mot capable de décrire ce qui c'est produit en la nuit du premier du moi de septembre.  
  
Ce matin, dans les environs de minuit passé de quelques minute, un Basilic ( un monstre des ténèbres capable de tuer d'un simple regard, pour ce qui ne le saurait pas) a pénétrer dans la ville de Manchester( au centre du pays) et à commençait son œuvre de destruction en tuant tout les moldus qui se présentait devant lui. Le monstre était accompagné (d'après les seules sources que nous ayons : des caméscopes moldus) d'une vingtaine de mangemorts qui apparemment le guidée à travers les dédales de la rue.  
  
L'animal des ténèbres à déambuler pendant prés de quatre heures dans Manchester en tuant prés de 500 000 moldus. Avant de se diriger vers l'antenne annexe de l'Hôpital Sainte Mangouste situé dans la banlieue de cette même ville. Et alors le Basilic a tuer la totalité des guérisseurs et à détruit la quasi totalité du bâtiment avant de prendre la vie d'une dizaine d'aurors et des deux familles sorcières ayant eu assez de courage pour l'affronter. Puis une heure avant l'aube il est repartit suivit de ces mangemorts vers une destination qui nous est inconnu.  
  
En conclusion, nous pouvons retenir de cette terrible attaque que celui-dont-le-nom-ne-doit-pas-être-prononçé est revenus au sommet de la puissance et qu'accompagné de nombreuse créatures des ténèbres il est prés pour reproduire son règne de terreur !  
  
C'était Rita Skeeter en direct de Manchester,  
  
Après avoir relu à deux reprises ce terrible article, Harry leva les yeux vers ces amis qui été de toute évidence aussi choqué que lui.  
  
.....................................  
  
Le petit déjeuner se passa dans un silence pesant, et un deuil collectif respecter de tous excepter des Serpentards qui été on ne peut plus joyeux. Après le repas, Ron donna l'emploi du temps à Harry d'un air distrait et plutôt déçu Harry s'aperçut avec horreur qu'il avait un emploi du temps plus que chargés avec :  
  
10 heures de Défense Contre les Forces du mal.  
  
6 heures de Métamorphose, Sorts et Enchantements et Potion.   
  
4 heures de cours Défense Contre les Forces du mal renforcé.  
  
3 heures de botanique, de Soin au Créatures Magique et d'Histoire de la Magie.  
  
Mais par contre il était vraiment content de voir qu'il n'avait plus de Divination et d'Astronomie.  
  
Puis après quelque minutes de rêverie, Harry suivit Hermione à leur premier cours d'Histoire de la Magie avec Alberforth Dumbledore. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de pensé à Ron qui devait allée passer un double cours de Divination avant de venir les rejoindre en cours de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.  
  
Voila, j'espére que vous avez aimé! Dsl pour le retard mais pour me faire pardonner tenez le chap 8! 


	8. chapitre 8

Huitième chapitre : Première journée de cours plutôt surprenante  
  
Harry et Hermione attendaient depuis quelques minutes lorsque le vieux professeurs Alberforth Dumbledore arrivât d'un pas traînant et pénétra dans la classe en adressant un sourire malicieux au survivant. Alors tout les élèves le suivirent dans la salle de classe et s'installèrent, les Serdaigles étaient tous rassemblés au deux premiers rangs suivit par les Poufsoufles juste derrières, enfin les Gryfondors et les quelques Serpentards c'étaient installés dans le fond de la classe.  
  
-Bonjour à tous, je suis ravit de vous accueillir dans ce cours d'Histoire de la Magie commun à toutes les maisons vue le peu d'élève choisissant cette merveilleuse option ! Bon, vous devez vous demander pourquoi ce n'est pas le professeur Bins qui assure ce cours, et bien la raison est que lors de cet année et de votre prochaine année d'étude vous allez étudier les évènements les plus importants de notre histoire et la connaissance que vous assimilerez dans cette matière vous seront très utile vus la sombre période qui ce prépare. Bon et bien commençons, cette année nous allons étudier le premier Règne de terreur imposait pas le Seigneur des Ténèbres il y a quelques années. Etant donné que je sais que les événements tragiques qui ce sont produit pendant cette guerre touchent personnellement certaine personnes ici, je vais essayer de faire en sorte d'éviter les détails les plus cruel de cet époque tout en vous donnant le plus de précisions possible.  
  
.....................................  
  
Durant les deux heures le professeur leur expliqua les grandes lignes du conflits avant de demander à chacun ce qu'il pensait de cette sombre époque. Mais Harry avait été sauvé par la fin du cours et avait échappé de justesse à la question et à présent il se dirigeait vers la salle de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal accompagné d'Hermione et en chemin ils croisèrent Ron qui avait l'air plutôt content de sortir du cours de Firenze.  
  
-Alors coment c'était ce cours de divination ? demanda Harry.  
  
-Tout ce qu'il y a de plus ennuyé mais le pire c'est que ce centaure de malheur pense que j'ai un véritable don pour la divination, non mais quelle idiotie ! s'exclama le rouquin.  
  
- Oui c'est vrai que là il exagère ! lui répondit le survivant avant de s'esclaffer.   
  
-Bon allez allons voir ce que vaut la mère d'Emy, leur rappela Hermione.  
  
-D'accord chef, s'esclaffa Ron.  
  
Ils continuèrent a parler durant tout le trajet et rencontrèrent Neville Longdubat en chemin qui leur apprit qu'il avait réussi c'est Buse(s) et remercia Harry pour lui avoir permit d'avoir un "effort exeptionel " en Défense contre les forces du mal. Puis il se joignit au petit groupe et tout les quatre arrivèrent devant une nouvelle salle de cours conçu spécialement pour la Défense contre les forces du mal.  
  
-Bonjour, vous êtes les premiers ! Venez vous asseoir les autres ne devraient pas tarder à arriver, les interpella une femme de haute stature à l'allure élégante, d'une grande beauté qui ressemblait quelque peut a Emy.  
  
Les quatre amis allèrent s'installer au premier rang afin de profiter de ce cours qui promettait beaucoup. Ils discutèrent ensemble jusqu'à ce qu'Emy arrive et vienne s'asseoir à coté d'Harry sous le regard amusé de sa mère. Quelques minutes après, les autres élèves arrivèrent et se répartirent dans la salle dans un brouat infernal.  
  
-Vous n'avez pas besoin de parler pour vous asseoir, vous pourrez vous défoulez dans quelques minutes mais pour l'instant laissez moi me présenter, je m'appelle Ange White mais ne tirez pas de conclusion hâtive de mon nom car j'ai exercés la profession d'auror pendant prés de 15 ans avant de revenir en Anglettere. Bon pour tester votre niveau en sortilège de défense nous allons faire pendant les deux heures un tournoi de duel dans lequel le gagnant recevra 20 point pour sa maison. Vous avez le droit d'utiliser tous les sorts que vous voulez excepté ceux interdit et les sorts appartenant au domaine sombre de la magie. Allez commençons, bonne chance à tous et sachez que je me battrai contre le gagnant.   
  
Alors, les élèves ,encore sous le choc d'apprendre que leur premier cours serait si intéressant , furent séparer dans des poules suivant les ordres du professeurs et commencèrent les duels. Hermione se retraouva dans la premiére poule avec Seamus, Neville et deux Serdaigles ; Ron était tombé avec Dean, un Poufssoufle, Parvatil et Padma patil et un Serpentards ; Emy quant à elle tomba avec deux Serdaigles, et trois Serpentards ; et enfin Harry fut placé avec Drago, et quatres autres Serpentards. Hermionne, Ron, Emy et Harry gagérent tout leur match et finissèrent premier de leur poule. Mais ce qui étonna le plus Harry fut de voir que Dean et Neville arrivérent deuxième de leur groupe et se qualifièrent ainsi pour le prochain tour. Les huitièmes de finale opposèrent Hermione à Dean, Neville à Emy, Ron à un Serdaigle et Harry à Drago. Les deux filles se qualifièrent mais au grand étonement d'Harry Ron perdit lamentablement son duel lorsque son adversaire métamorphosa le bureau le plus proche de Ron en une araignée monstrueuse. Mais par contre le duel qui opposa le Protecteur au Serpentard scomençait à s'éterniser :  
  
Après une bonne dizaine de minute de combat acharné Drago lança un sort de magie noire très puissant " crucifix " qui eu pour effet de transpercer le corps de Harry d'une multitude d'aiguille qui se plantèrent au niveau des muscles. Le Protecteur fut alors paralysé pas l'action des aiguilles et s'écroula au sol, mais alors que le Serpentard commençait a savourer sa victoire, le corps du Gryffondor éblouissat la pièce d'une lueur doré et ces yeux devinrent écarlate, un véritable feu brûlé dans ces pupilles. Et tout d'un coups le Serpentards se tordit de douleur et s'ébranla par terre, celui ci subissait un sortilège de Doloris intensif dirigée par le Survivant, car même si il ne pouvait tenir la baguette il avait réussi son sort grâce à la magie sans baguette . La scène s'éternisa jusqu'à ce que Hermione vienne secouer son ami et que celui ci arrête son sort. Mais heureusement pour Harry et son opposant le professeur White n'avait pas vu la scène car elle était occupé a réveiller un élève qui était resté évanouie depuis prés de 15 minutes. C'est ainsi qu'Harry gagna son duel et accéda au demi-finale et gagna son duel contre le Serdaigle qui avait battu son ami. Pour finir il retrouva Emy en finale car celle ci avait réussi à battre Hermione grâce à sa rapidité. La finale fut assez serré même si Harry gardait toujours un net avantage sur sa compagne, finalement se fut Harry qui remporta le duel de part sa plus grande résistance et sa plus grande puissance. Au moment ou Harry alla réconforter son amie, le professeur White l'interpella :  
  
-C'était très bien tout sa monsieur Potter et vous avez mérité de faire gagner 20 points à votre maison mais vous avez oublié que je devais jouer contre le gagnant. Donc préparez vous au due!   
  
-D'accord, c'est bon je suis près, rétorqua l'adolescent.  
  
-Stupeifx, lança le professeur.  
  
-Protego se défendit le Survivant.  
  
-Rictusempra réitéras le professeur.  
  
-Furunclus réjoutat le Protecteur.  
  
-Tarentallegra essayât l'adulte.  
  
-Protego, hurla Harry en voyant le sort lui arriver deçue, avant de rajouter Serpensortia !  
  
Et alors un serpent de prés de deux mètres apparu devant le professeur qui fut très débousolé et n'eu pas le temps de se défendre lorsque le Gryffondor s'adressa au reptile.  
  
-EsSsssSaye de la SssStoper SsSsilteplait mais ne la fait pasSss SssSoufrir.  
  
Le serpent alors commença alors à s'enrouler autour des jambes du professeurs mais celle ci venait de reprendre ces esprits et contre-attaqua.  
  
-Ivanesca cria l'ex auror et elle rajouta expelliarmus.  
  
Mais Harry n'avait pas eu le temps de répliqué devant la vitesse de son professeur et reçut le sortilège de désarmement en pleine poitrine ce qui eu pour effet de le projeter sur le mur opposer et de voir échouer sa baguette dans la main de sa partenaire. Pensant le duel terminé la mère d'Emy se retourna afin de parler à ses élèves, mais à ce moment là Harry se revleva et interpella son professeur :  
  
-Je suis désolé de vous déranger professeur mais le duel n'est pas encore terminé, ajouta le Survivant sous le regard interrogateur des élèves.  
  
-Et bien alors que devrais je te faire pour que le duel se termine, l'interrogea le professeur.  
  
-Je sais pas moi mais si vous arriviez à m'immobiliser ce serait pas mal ! Retorqua l'adolescent.  
  
-Stupefix, lança alors le professeur assuré de la victoire.   
  
ET alors que tout le monde s'attendaient à vois le sort immobilisé Harry, le Protecteur tendit son bras en avant et murmura " Reverso encontrato " , la scène sembla s'arreter tout d'un coup, un mur de feu proteger le Gryffondor du sort qui essayé de le pénétrer. La lutte dura quelque minutes jusqu'à ce que le sort repartirent en direction de son lançeur et heurta le bouclier que celle ci avait eu le temps d'invoqué durant les longues minutes de pose.  
  
-C'est très bien cela monsieur Potter mais je ne pense pas que vous puissiez supporter d'autre sort, s'interloqua le professeur quelque peu surprise.  
  
-Détrompez vous je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre sans baguette, répondit l'élève avant de rajouter, Waddiwasi et de viser un bureau qui se déplacé à la vitesse d'une balle de fusil avant d'échouer devant le professeur et de l'aveugler quelque secondes.  
  
-Mais que faites vous Potter ? L'harangua le professeur avant de ce débarrasser du bureau en le faisant léviter jusqu'à son ancienne place. Mais à peine eu t'elle le temps se finir sont sort que la baguette d'Harry lui échappa des mains et alla atterrir à l'autre bout de la classe avant de disparaître.  
  
En fait Harry c'était jeter un sortilège d'illusion qui le rendait invisible et ainsi il avait pu récupérer sa baguette graçe au sortilège d'attraction.  
  
-Expelliarmus, lança le Gryfondor pendant que son professeur s'occupé de jeter un sortilège de clairvoyance afin de le repérer. L'effet du sort fut immédiat car la baguette du professeur alla échoué dans ces mains tandis que son propriétaire partait s'écraser sur le mur.   
  
Quelques minutes après le professeur se releva et déclara que le duel était finit. Puis elle invita Harry à venir à son bureau tandis que les autres sortaient pour aller manger dans la grande salle étant donné que le cours était finit. Harry alla donc vers le bureau de son professeur accompagné de ces amis.  
  
-Je suis désolé Miss Granger, Monsieur Weasley et Miss White mais cette conversation ne concerne que Monsieur Potter et moi même donc si sa ne vous dérange pas veuillez sil vous plait allez manger, je ne garderait pas votre amis longtemps.  
  
-Si c'est pour le duel, je suis désolé, mais vous aviez demander de vous montrer ce qu'on savait faire…commença Harry en regardant ces amis partir, jusqu'à ce que le professeur le coupe.  
  
-Mais non voyant, votre duel était excellent et vous avez toute les compétence pour devenir un excellent auror, sa doit sûrement être de famille. Si je voulais vous parlez c'est au sujet de ma fille et de sa famille, vous voyez elle a pas eu une enfance facile, je l'ai élever en lui donnant tout l'amour que peut lui donner une ère mais son père lui manquait beaucoup et le fait qu'elle soit à Poudlard, là ou son père et moi avons passé notre enfance…enfin sa la touche beaucoup et j'ai tendance à penser qu'elle vous apprécie beaucoup donc essayer de ne pas lui faire du mal surtout que vous êtes une des rares personnes qui ont connu mon mari.  
  
-Euh…oui, d'accord mais qui était votre mari, demanda le jeune Gryffondor totalement déboussolé pas ces révélations.  
  
-Merci de votre, aide sa me fait vraiment plaisir, d'autant plus qu'elle a perdu tous ces anciens amis lors de l'attaque et la destruction de sa précédente école ou elle à eu la chance de survivre. Et pour ce qui est de l'identité de son père et bien c'est à elle de vous le révéler. C'est bon vous pouvez partir rejoindre mes amis et encore félicitation pour votre duel vous venez de faire gagner 20 points pour votre maison.  
  
Après cette brève conversation, Harry partit rejoindre ces amis pour manger jusqu'à ce que la sonnerie annonce la reprise des cours. Hermione, Emy et Harry durent ce séparer de Ron pour aller en court de Potion car celui ci n'avait pas eu un niveau assez correct à ces Buse(s) pour être accepté dans le cours de l'ex-mangemort.  
  
Les trois amis arrivèrent dans le cachot du directeur des Serpentards dans les derniers ce qu'il leur valu une " gentille " remontrance, mais dés que les professeur vit " ce Potter " pénétrer dans sa classe on aurait dit que le maître des potions allait le tuer, c'est pupille ce dilatère à un tels point qu'on ne pouvait même plus voir l'iris, ces mains tremblait de rage, et sa bouche se tordit dans un rictus de dégoût. Mais il arriva à se contrôler au dernier moment et préféra attendre le moindre faux pas du Gryffondor pour le renvoyer de son cours. A prés ce petit interlude les amis allèrent s'asseoir au fond de la classe et le professeur commença son cours.  
  
-Tout d'abord, je souhaite la bienvenue à tout ce qui son digne d'étudier et de comprendre l'art subtil des potions (il adressa un regards aux Serpentard, qui composaient la majorité de la classe) quant aux autres, je vous prévient que j'ai la possibilité, et je m'en priverais pas, de renvoyer les élèves dont je jugerait le niveau trop faible ou qui aurait une attitude déplacé durant mes cours, commença le professeur , en adressant un sourire mauvais au Survivant à la fin de son discours, puis il reprit, durant l'année nous allons étudier des potions dont vous n' imaginé même pas la complexité, mais vous aurez le droit de proposer l'étude de potions qui vous intéressent pendant l'année, mais elle ne seront étudier uniquement si je les trouves assez utile et assez difficile. Donc nous allons étudier aujourd'hui la potion d'invisibilité par groupe de trois, si vous suivez les instructions inscrite au tableau, il fit un mouvement de sa baguette et alors des dizaines de lignes d'instructions apparurent, et que vous avez un minimum de talent vous ne devriez pas avoir de difficulté.  
  
Pendant prés d'une heure, le trio d'amis copia les instructions et les suivit méticuleusement. Une fois qu'il eurent finit et qu'Hermione appela leur professeur pour voir si la potion était réussi, tout alla de mal en pire car l'ex mangemort passa à coté d'eux comme si il ne les avait pas vu et retira 10 points à Gryffondor sous prétexte qu'aucun d'eux n'avait finit la potion demandé et alors Harry l'interpella :  
  
-Désolé professeur mais il y a Hermione qui vous à dit qu'on avait finit la potion depuis plusieurs minutes ! S'emporta l'adolescent.  
  
-5 points en moins pour Gryffondor, sa vous apprendra à lever le doigt " monsieur-je-suis-au-dessus-des-règles ". Et de toute façon votre potion n'est pas assez claire, vous auriez du la faire chauffer que 20 minutes et non 25 ! Evanesco ! Et alors le chaudron se vida. Bien maintenant vous avez plus qu'à la recomençer ! Ajouta t'il non sans adresser un léger sourire au Serpentards.  
  
-Quoi, mais vous dites n'importe quoi au tableau il y avait écrit 25 minutes de cuissons ! S'emporta le Survivant.  
  
-10 points en moins pour Gryffondor puisque vous n'avez toujours par comprit qu'il fallait lever le doigt ! Et aussi 5 autres points en moins pour remettre en question mais instructions ! Ordonna t'il avant de faire un mouvement bien visible de sa baguette et de changer le " 25 minutes " par un " 20 minutes " et de pointé le doigt cers le tableau afin de montrer qu'il y avait bien écrit " 20 minutes de cuissons ".  
  
-Non mais vous le faites exprès ! Vous venez de changer la donnée il y avait écrit 20 minutes avant, vous venez de changer !  
  
-Encore 5 points en moins! Au moins votre père avait de bons yeux malgré son arrogance, pas comme vous, qui n'êtes même pas capable de lire au tableau ! Au fait comment vas t'il, il à toujours une si bonne vue, vous lui passerez le bonjour de ma par ! Ah oui, donnez aussi le bonjour de ma part à votre cher parrains ! S'exclama t'il.  
  
A ce moment là Hermione comprit que le professeur Rogue était allé trop loin et essaya de retenir son ami avec l'aide d'Emy mais celui ci se leva de sa chaise, les yeux remplit de flamme et alors il tendit son bras en avant et se mit à trembler. Et alors que son professeur et les Serpentards commençaient à rire, les murs se mirent à trembler et Rogue fut projeter sur le mur opposer à une telle violence qu'il sombra dans le coma à l'instant ou ces cheveux graisseux touchèrent le mur. Mais son supplice ne s'arrêta pas là car, au moment ou tous les élèves paniqué començérent à fuir en hurlant, une spirale de flamme tourbillonnantes s'éleva sur le sol au dessous du professeur et les flammes crachotèrent du feu de plus en plus haut jusqu'à ce qu'elles arrivent à la hauteur de la robe du professeur et que celle ci s'emflame. Et quand Hermione voulut lançait un jet d'eu sur la robe de l'ex mangemort, son sort fut stopper par un mur de feu entourant maintenant les deux adversaire. Heureusement le directeur arriva et put abattre le mur de feu ainsi que le sort qui cloué le maître des potions au mur( NdA :Désolé pour la nullité de cette scène de torture mais c'est ma première, il faut m'excuser !! Les prochaines seront bien mieux ! ^^) mais il ne put lancer le moindre sort au " Protecteur "(lol) qui , entouré dans son halo de lumière semblait être dans une sorte de transe et sa seule aura semblait le protéger contre toute attaque. Au bout de plusieurs minutes de transe Harry s'ébranla sur le sol et fut recueilli par le directeur qui entre temps avait eu le temps d'amener l'ex mangemort à l'infirmerie.  
  
.....................................  
  
Harry était étendue dans un des lies de l'infirmerie, il était en pyjama, c'est lunettes était posé sur la table de chevet situé à sa droite et il avait c'est cheveux encore plus en bataille que d'habitude. Son aspect physique était donc normal mais son corps était meurtrit, il avait tous ces muscles qui lui causé des douleurs atroce, le cerveau totalement embrumé mais il avait une vue anormale car celle ci était très perçante et il n'avait pas besoin de lunette, du moins pas en ce moment ; et pour arranger le tout il avait un odorat bien trop développé pour un humain, la preuve était qu'il arrivait à sentir l'odeur d'un humain situé à sa gauche. Et c'est d'ailleurs cette odeur qui le réveilla, l'odeur humaine. Une fois réveillé, le Survivant s'aperçut qu'il était à l'infirmerie, qu'il faisait nuit dehors, et qu'il y avait un homme malade à d a droite, son lit était entouré de drap ce qui l'empêcher de le voir mais Harry le sentait. Au moment ou il remarqua qu'il avait une vue et un odorat anormalement développé, plusieurs personne pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et aillèrent parler au malade qui avait l'air réveillé et commencèrent à discuter avec le soufrant qui s'averra être le professeur Rogue !  
  
Et voila! Alors qu'en pensez vous? Stp reviewez ou jarrete ma fic j'en est marre d'avoir pas de review! 


End file.
